


Uni Love: A Larry Love Story

by Larryshipper17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryshipper17/pseuds/Larryshipper17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Harry and Louis are at uni and have been randomly assigned as roommates their first year. The tension grows and grows as they both fall for the other. <br/>The relationships are going to develop as it goes on so bear with me please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: The Meeting

Louis looks around the room, it's small but he can make it work. With his parents already gone he begins to unpack his belongings into the closet, the dresser, really anywhere he can stash them on his half of the room. Slowly the moving boxes that had previously held his things began to empty as the drawers and the hangers fill up with his clothes and things he needs for uni. He was surprised when he was accepted here, it really is an amazing school, but then again he was always a perfectionist and worked really hard in his classes in earlier schooling. And he always knew exactly what he wanted in life. He wanted to go to Oxford University and he wanted to be a film producer. This was the first step in the direction of making his dreams come true and he was not going to let it slip through his fingers. While at uni, he also hoped to find a good man who he could love and who loved him. Maybe not the guy he would end up with forever but at least something to keep him occupied. He imagined his ideal mate as he made his bed and hung up his posters.   
The boxes were finally empty, but there was no sign of his roommate yet. Huh, just as well. As a first year he was randomly assigned a roommate and after emailing back and forth a couple times he decided that he didn't think he would like this Harry fellow. He seemed dodgy and rude in Louis's opinion. Louis cleared out the boxes and checked the time. Football tryouts started in 30 minutes so he quickly changed, grabbed his ball and headed out the door. Looking one last time around the tiny room he smiled to himself. He had always been sort of a neat freak but it was nice here. Everything was in its place and looked right. It was snug and clean, just like he liked it.  
Getting lost only two times he made it to the arena just in time. The coach and the captains yelled out drill after drill for Louis and the others to complete. At least it kept his mind off of his weirdo roommate probably waiting for him in their room. After two hours of passing, shooting, and dribbling the coach blew his whistle and called the hopefuls forward.  
"Alright we need 4 new players this year, and as 12 have come to try out try not to get your hopes up lads," the elder man says. Louis figures that must be Coach Arty, he had read about him when he was researching the soccer team. Next to him stood two captains but Louis couldn't figure out which was Joel and which one was Will. "The following are asked to come back tomorrow to continue tryouts," the coach continued "Smith, Anderson, Westley, Tomlinson," Louis breathed a sigh of relief and zoned out for the remainder of the names, "Sorry to all who didn't make it, please come try out again next year." Louis smiled happily and trudged back up and out of the arena, already sore. He hadn't practiced in a while but at least he had done okay. Tomorrow he would have to do better if he wanted one of those spots. They had some sort of meeting with their RA at 5, but it was only 3 and Louis realized he was hungry. He hadn't eaten in a couple hours so he set off to find a dining hall. After walking around for a while he spotted what looked like a cafeteria and walked towards it, swiping in with his student ID he stared at the huge expanse of food before him. He couldn't believe he had unlimited access to all this. A salad bar, pasta bar, pizza, a grill, sandwich bar, dessert bar, the food never seemed to end. Louis sighed happily and reminded himself he would have to watch what he ate to stay fit. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with lettuce and sliced carrots, adding some dressing on top. Grabbing a cookie and a coke he wandered out to the dining area to find a place to sit. He didn't realize it would be full. He looked around and felt uneasy. This had never happened to him in high school but he felt bad for all the kids it had happened too. He began to walk in and saw a small table that was unoccupied near the back. He walked towards it and placed his bowl and drink down just as another kid did.  
"Oh, uh, sorry mate. Didn't see ya there," the kid stammered.  
"No worries" Louis replied. The kid started to turn away, looking quite lost so Louis called out "Hey want to sit with me? I need to make some friends," laughed Louis, pulling his dazzling smile, and knowing no one could refuse.  
"Oh sure, thanks," the kid smiled, relaxing into his seat, "so, uh, you new here?"  
"Yeah, just unpacked and I wandered around for a while trying to find some food. You?" Louis stuffed some salad into his mouth.  
"Yeah I live in a dorm just over there" he pointed in some direction. Louis just nodded, trying to look like he knew what this kid was talking about "oh, right, sorry, I'm Liam" the kid smiled and stuck out his hand. Liam had great big puppy dog eyes and definitely a cute look about him that Louis couldn't ignore.  
"Louis," Louis grabbed his hand and shook. Liam's hand was big and warm and Louis began to wonder what other parts of Louis were big and strong...Louis cleared his throat, shaking his head he cleared his thoughts and began to chit chat.   
An hour later they left the cafeteria and headed their separate ways.  
"See you around, Lou," cried Liam, waving and smiling. God, was he cute. But unfortunately he was straight as an arrow, as far as Louis could tell. Damn.  
"Bye Liam!" Louis cried back. Over their late lunch Louis learned that Liam was from Wolverhampton and wanted to study economics. Louis thought that sounded dreadfully boring but luckily Liam wasn't as bad as his major. He was a bit quiet but so was Louis and they got along well. They'd even exchanged numbers to hang out later in the week, Liam had heard of some party they could go to and Louis was excited to maybe find a cute guy to hook up with. Louis had failed to yet tell Louis he was gay, oh well, it'll come out at some point.  
He wandered in what he hoped was the generally direction of his dorm. He needed a shower and he should probably get his school books ready. Classes started on Monday and Louis realized with a joult in his stomach that that was only a day away. He was excited because he was incredibly passionate about film but god was he nervous. Maybe Liam would be in some of his classes. He made a mental note to text him later and ask. He saw his building in the distance and smiled to himself at knowing the right way. He locked eyes with a girl walking the other way and she smiled at him. Uh oh. He was smiling to himself, he didn't mean to smile at her but here she thought that he thought she was cute or something? Blech, oh god she was checking him out. Louis knew he was good looking so he was used to the attention but god was it getting old to get hit on my chicks. Although she wasn't ugly by any standards. Her thick brown hair was hanging lose, wavy around a pale face with big pink lips. And her eyes were soft and gentle though they seemed to hold a flirty spark towards Louis. He looked away and almost ran back to his dorm to shower and get rid of the thought of that girl. No matter how pretty she was he was gay and didn't want to go near any of those female parts. Gross. He liked men. Tall and husky. He liked a strong man that could throw him down and fill him up. Hm, maybe he'd have a wank in the shower while he was at it. But he liked a soft side too. He liked brown, silky hair that he could caress over a pale face with striking eyes. He had dated guys of almost every eye color and liked them all but green eyes were definitely his favorite. He thought they held a certain sparkle and could hold mysteries that he could never untangle, no matter how long he stared into them. Plus they looked good next to his own in those cute couple pictures he liked to take.  
He had reached his door and let out a breath, preparing himself for whatever he was about to open the door to. He turned the knob and walked in. Boxes every where were opened and spilling their contents on the ground, on the bed, on the desk. It was a complete mess. Books and clothes were strewn every where. Louis stood in the doorway shocked. He opened his mouth to ask about the mess when his eyes landed on his roommate. Even with his back turned Louis could tell he was stunning. His eyes floated from his head to his toes and Louis admired the man in front of him. Curly brown hair covered most of a pale neck which was partially covered by a colorful flannel. The shirt was tucked into dark colored jeans that fit snuggly around the skinny legs. Brown boots were still on his feet. He was skinny, but Louis could tell he had muscles and was probably really strong. And he was tall, Louis would only come up to about his shoulders if he ever was lucky enough to get that close to the man.   
He double checked he had the right room and cleared his throat, causing the man, well Harry, to turn around. Louis decided he was definitely going to have to have a wank now as sparkling green eyes met his and a big, flirty grin easily spread over those dashing pink lips.


	2. 2: Making Friends & Learning Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo college experiences and awkwardness

Harry waved at the car as his mum drove away. He was finally free. He love his family, of course, but they could get to be a bit much and he definitely was ready to start his own life without them hovering all the time. His whole life was changing now. He had moved away, was going to an amazing school (although he had no idea how he got into Oxford) and had, sadly, quit his job at the bakery. He loved that bakery and was going to miss it dreadfully, but he still had the position for summer and for breaks. His stuff had already been carried up to his room so he made his way up to start unpacking. He stepped into the room and sighed. It was small. Really, really small and his roommate had already moved in with all his stuff, making the room seem even smaller. He had only emailed with this Louis kid a couple times and he seemed kinda uptight. Now, looking around at Louis's side of the room, Harry could see that that was true. Everything was straight and looked in place. It looked more like a magazine or something and not like someone would actually be living there. The bed was perfectly made with color coordinated sheets, all the books were perfectly stacked, and the computer was plugged in with a background showing what Harry could only describe as a small army of similar looking young girls. They must be Louis's family. Turning away, Harry started to unpack all the boxes at once. He needed to see everything laid out before he began to put anything away. He made a pile of clothes here, a stack of books there, a collection of pens and pencils on the desk.

Soon, he had taken over almost all of the room and was deciding where to put his pile of video games when he heard a small cough behind him. He braced himself for the nightmare of what was sure to be his roommate. He turned and found himself looking at the most dazzling face he had every seen. He was dressed in a soccer uniform that would have turned even the straightest guy and gayest girl on. His hair was slightly sweaty making it stick to his forward. Harry found himself hoping he could make this boy's hair as sweaty as that someday. And his muscles. If his arms and calves were any indication about what was under that uniform, Harry was ready to tear it off. Anyone could see this kid was destined for great things. The simple act of looking at him took Harry's breath away but luckily his brain worked fast and he spread an easy grin over his face before anything got too awkward. He knew how to charm people and he always got what he wanted out of them, "Hey, I'm Harry, your uh roommate."

"Louis," Louis managed to remember how to smile and held out his hand intended for them to shake, "but most people call me Lou."

"Nice to meet you," Harry stepped forward and grabbed his hand noticing how small and delicate it was compared to his own, large hands. He saw Louis glance around and dropped his hand, though he really, _really_ didn't want to.

"Uh, sorry about this," Harry gestured around the room, "I'll get it cleaned up soon. I just kinda need to see everything out before I decide where to put it." Harry grinned again, hoping to work out any awkwardness. It's awkward enough being forced to live with someone random and just having to meet them out of the blue, but when Harry was so obviously attracted to him it made it a bit harder. Speaking of hard, he pulled down his shirt to hide the obvious bulge he had gotten just from looking at Louis.

"Oh no I get it, no problem. I'm just gonna jump in the shower then we gotta head to the floor meeting right?" Louis asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I guess so, I'll try to have this stuff put away before tonight"

"It's really no problem, you can take your time. I understand wanting things to be perfect or whatever." Harry smiled at Louis and Louis smiled right back. They stood like that for a second just taking each other in. Louis's brain finally restarted and he scrambled to find his towels and shower stuff. He somehow changed into just his towel without revealing too much skin as Harry continued to unpack and was stealing glances over at Louis's back. As soon as Louis' shirt was off Harry gaped. The back muscles were even better than Louis' arms. He had never been attracted to anyone this much, especially not a guy. He'd been with a couple guys but nothing compared to the beauty that stood before him. Before Harry knew it Louis was slipping out into the hallway to go find the bathroom to shower off in. Harry pulled a headband out and attempted to get the sweaty hair off of his face. The last thing he needed now was to look bad in front of Louis. Harry turned back to his mess and attempted to put the boy out of his mind. He did have almost a year to seduce him. First he'd have to find out if he was gay or straight (Harry could work with either) and then figure out what he liked. Harry caught his train of thought and rubbed his temples. God, he was already so drawn in and they had barely held a conversation yet.

Unknown to Harry, Louis was just as drawn to Harry as Harry was to Louis. Harry was everything he wanted in a boyfriend or a fling or anything. Louis just needed to touch him. He cursed himself for never being forward enough, he knew he would never buck up the courage to make a move on Harry. Maybe if they were drunk enough sometime..something would just happen. He thought he had felt some sort of spark between them, maybe, eventually he could kindle it into a fire. He finished his shower quickly and looked down to his hard cock. With the water hitting his back and the thought of Harry in his mind he moved one hand to his cock and slowly began to pump up and down. The other hand played with his nipples, causing them to get hard. He sucked his bottom lip and marveled at how turned on he was. He knew he wouldn't last long. He moved his hand down to cradle his balls. He started moving his hand faster and faster over his cock, an image of Harry in his mind. He imagined Harry crawling towards him seductively, and, of course, naked. He never finished that image though because his orgasm hit and boy did it hit hard. His cum hit on the walls of the shower and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily. After he recovered a bit he moved the shower head around to clean up the mess he'd made. He turned the facet off and made his way back to his room.

Louis walked into his room and found that Harry had kept his word. Many of the piles had been moved or put away and it looked much cleaner. Harry still stood in the middle looking down at what to put away next. When Louis walked in Harry was so shocked by a wet Louis that his first reaction was to open up his arms, put a big goofy smile on his face and yell "TA-DA!" Harry mentally smacked himself for how dumb that was but Louis just laughed. And it was genuine.

"Looks much better, Harry" Harry just grinned wider, liking how his name sounded when Louis said it. Louis went to his closet and picked out tight jeans and a v neck that he knew would accentuate his arms and his ass.  If he was too shy to say anything to Harry, maybe his body could do it for him. Harry secretly watched in wonder at how good Louis looked both wet and dry. He even looked good when he almost toppled over trying to get his pants on. "Hey Harry, want to head out it's 5 to 5" Harry nodded and grabbed his keys. The boys walked in silence to the meeting room and took neighboring seats in the already crowded room. No one really knew anyone yet so there was so awkward chatter between roommates until their RA walked in. The RA was a guy named Paul. He explained the set up of the floor. Girls on one side, boys on the other. He talked about rules, quiet hours, drinking rules, when to contact the RA, etc, etc. It was clear that people began to zone out around the half hour mark but Paul kept going for another 30 minutes. 

"Alright guys. I know that wasn't the most fun but we have to do it so thanks for sticking through. Remember you can always come to me, with anything," Paul said meaningfully, looking at everyone around the room, "enjoy your Saturday night kids, be safe." And with that the 40 or so people on the floor, flooded out.

"Well, he isn't so bad huh?" Harry said nudging Louis in the ribs. Louis nudged him back.

"Yeah, seems uh p-pretty cool," Louis tripped over his words, was Harry flirting with him?

"Wanna get some food? I'm starved. Unless you have other plans." Harry's face seemed to fall a bit at that last part.

"Yeah sure, love to. Although I don't really know where anything is yet."

Harry laughed, "Seriously? You didn't know?! There's a cafeteria in this building, it's just down a couple floors."

Louis smiled, "That's convenient. I wandered all over campus today trying to find one." 

They made their way down to the cafeteria making pleasant conversation. Louis went to grab some veggie rice dish as Harry picked up some pizza. They found an empty table and sat down. After a couple awkward seconds Harry broke the silence "So there's really no good way to do this but we should get to know each other yeah?" Louis nodded, intrigued "So I don't know tell me about yourself."

Louis blinked, tell him what? _I'm incredibly gay and damn do I want you to fuck me._ Maybe not. Surprisingly he already found himself talking, thank god it wasn't anything bad "Well I'm 18, grew up in Doncaster, I have a ton of sisters and I live with my mum. You might have seen em as my computer background," ah, Harry realized his assumption was right, "I'm trying out for the football team, played since I was little. I like music, oh and I'm majoring in film. that's pretty much it. I'm a pretty simple guy." Louis wanted to add how attracted he was to Harry. "How about yourself?"

"I'm 18, think most college first years are" Harry laughed, then hoped that didn't sound mean, "from Cheshire. I live with my mum, love her. I worked in a bakery for a while and I absolutely loved it. I'm kind of a messy person, you probably knew that already though" Louis laughed and Harry smiled at him, he had already decided Louis' laugh was his favorite sound in the world "I, too, like music. And I'm studying business. Maybe I'll own my own bakery some day." Louis smiled at how cute that was.

"Cool, that's awesome" even though Louis thought business sounded boring.

"Really? I think it sounds quite dull, but I couldn't work at a bakery forever, could I?" Louis smiled and shook his head "Well let's see. Favorite color?"

"Orange. You?"

"Black. I know it sounds stupid and black's not technically a color and what not but I like the idea that it's every color combined. Maybe that's a cheat but you can't help what you like, can ya?"

Louis might have imagined it, but he swore Harry licked his lips and looked him up and down at the end of his sentence. He was so taken aback by that answer and by the flirty gesture he just stared at Harry as he smiled and took a bite of pizza. Louis coughed and looked down, Harry was having an enormous effect on him. "Favorite game?" He asked Harry.

Harry sat back and thought, what was suggestive but not slutty. "Hmm" he bit his bottom lip, knowing how good he looked when he did that "truth or dare. And yourself?"

"My answer seems stupid now" Louis laughed "but chess."

"Nah, not stupid, I like chess too. Favorite dessert?"

"Hey that's not fair! You worked in a bakery, you probably got to eat and try good desserts all the time" Harry smirked, it was a good sign Louis remembered Harry's place of work. So he knew at least he had Louis' attention. He gestured for Louis to answer and Louis paused "Well I love a good chocolate cupcake but my favorite is probably eclairs." 

"Bit penis shaped no?" Harry smirked. Wow, was he forward. 

"Guess so, never thought of it that way" Louis threw a crumpled up napkin, which Harry easily caught and threw back. "But come on what's yours?"

"Tuxedo cake if it's done right and I'm in the mood. Although I'll always go for a creme brûlée." Louis raised his eyebrows as Harry explained what all his fancy words meant. They continued  getting to know each other, stupid little things like favorite subject in school (Louis liked art, Harry math) and so on until they had both finished their dinner. They walked back up to their room, chatting now as friends. "Gonna finish this mess I started" Harry laughed and Louis flopped onto his bed, picking up a book. He just used that as a cover so he could watch Harry bend down and pick stuff up and move it around with his muscular arms. Must've gotten strong carrying around sacks of flour Louis figured. They stayed like this for an hour or two, Harry moving things around to his liking and Louis, flipping through his book much slower than Harry figured Louis could read. Plus he could feel Louis' eyes on him whenever he turned around. And he liked that, he liked that very much. 

Finally, Harry put the last thing in his closet and turned around looking at Louis who quickly ducked his eyes down behind his book. "Louis," Harry began "do you ever drink?"

Louis was a bit taken back at the random question "well yeah, love to get hammered every so often. Expect I will more often now I'm in uni. Why?" Louis spotted the devilish grin playing around Harry's lips. He loved that look already but it made him a bit nervous as well. Harry only looked back into his closet and pulled out a handle of rum "Harry! We just got a lecture about not being allowed to have alcohol in the dorms." Harry only smirked and came to sit on Louis bed with him.

"I was born to break the rules" Harry eyed him up and down "so does that mean no?" Harry pulled a sad, puppy dog face.

"Nah man of course I want to. Gimme that" Louis grabbed the bottle and uncapping it gave it a big pull that even Harry was impressed by. "Your turn" Louis shoved the bottle back into Harry's chest. Harry took a swig and felt uneasy by how much he was starting to like Louis. He was adorable but could surprise you all the time he was learning. 

They passed the bottle back and forth a couple times and Harry got up to put on music. They had discovered they both liked similar music so Harry didn't feel self conscious turning on his music like he usually did. He had gotten teased before on his music preference. Harry started dancing around the room, singing into the bottle, the alcohol clearly hitting him hard. Louis laughed and put his book down but stayed to watch the show from his bed. Harry sang in a false tone and Louis wondered what his real voice sounded like. He bet it sounded like angels singing. Harry turned his eyes on Louis and sang to him until Louis was so red in the face he figured he would never get his pale complexion back. Harry begged, for several songs even, for Louis to get up and dance with him but he stayed put until the song changed to Ciara and Justin Timberlake's Love Sex Magic. He got up and groaned "I LOVE this song!" He grabbed the bottle and took another pull, realizing the alcohol was starting to affect him too. They danced around, sharing more rum. They slowly stopped moving so far apart and began dancing almost on each other. Louis turned around and sang to Harry "If you wanna grab my neck talk sexy do me like that  
Just do what I taught you girl when I give you my heat, and I need you to push it right back" and Harry struggled to keep his hands off him. He couldn't make his move, not just yet. They started to get close again when there was a knock on the door. They both looked at each other with a panicked look. "Shit, the RA." Harry hid in the rum in the closet and shut the door on the rum while Louis turned the music down. Harry looked for confirmation with Louis and opened the door to a cute blonde kid with a big grin on his face.

"Evening mates" he began in an Irish accent "I'm having some people over in my room, want to come?" Harry and Louis sighed in relief "Niall by the way."

"Hey. I'm Harry, this is Louis. Really? Is it okay, that we're not the most sober?" Harry asked, concerned.

Niall just laughed "Yeah totally. I got some in my room too." Louis and Harry walked out. Harry guided Louis out with a hand on his lower back. Harry stared at Louis' ass. Maybe it was just those jeans but it was a damn nice ass.

Niall led them to the door next to them and introduced the people crowded in. "Harry, Louis," Niall said in his thick accent "meet Ashley, Ben, Katie, Anna, Taylor the boy, Taylor the girl, Charles, William, and Jacob" motioning around the room. It was cozy and snug. "Ashley and Katie room together down the hall, Ben and the boy Taylor are together next to me, Anna and the girl Taylor are next to them, Charles and William are a bit that way" Niall pointed in some random direction and every one laughed "and Jacob, lucky him lives with me."

"Yeah lucky me, you pig," teased Jacob with his hand around Ashley who looked quite pleased at the situation.

"Nice to meet you all," said Louis, slightly slurring. He went and sat next to Ashley on one of the beds. Harry sat on one of the desk chairs as Niall closed the door and brought out a coupe water bottles. They were passed around as easy conversation flowed. Louis soon learned one contained vodka, another contained rum, and the last held something Louis had never had before. It was good but strong and he had quite a few sips before Harry got up to whisper in his ear

"Sure you want to mixing your liquors like that mate?" Louis could feel Harry's lips against his ears he was so close "Plus I heard absinthe is a quick way to get absolutely shit faced." Oh, so that's what that was.

Louis just looked at him and whispered back "I was born to break the rules" the pair smirked at each other, faces incredibly close. Louis _was_ starting to feel queasy so he passed on that bottle and smiled at Harry saying a small thanks. Niall was deep in some story so luckily no one seemed to notice the intimate exchange between the two boys or the satisfied look on Harry's face from being so flirty. They listened and too found it funny. Soon Niall was calling out for a game. Everyone was pretty drunk and luckily they had drank all the evidence so even if Paul found them, there was nothing he could really do.

"Gameee time" sung Niall getting everyone up and organized in a circle. Louis made sure to sit next to Harry, their legs touched. Harry figured that Niall was sort of like a ring master to this little group. "What shall we play?" the words slurred.

"Truth or dare?" suggested Ashley who found herself sitting in Jacob's lap.

"10 fingers?" Ben asked.

"Spin the bottle!" cried Katie.

"Let's do em all!" shouted Niall "help us get to know each other. Start with 10 fingers?"

Everyone nodded but Harry just looked confused. "What's that?" he asked.

Niall turned to him "Only like one of the best games ever! So you start with 10 fingers up, like this" he held up both hands, all fingers up "and then someone says something like 'Never have I ever been in a porno' and if ya have you clap your hands and put a finger down," he bent a pinky finger down, "and then the next person says something they've never done. Good for figuring out the innocent ones" Niall snuggled down next to Katie and Anna, who giggled.  

"Got it," Harry nodded, not sure if he really did understand.

"I'll start," said Taylor the girl, up tight next to the boy Taylor who was not upset with the view of Taylor the girl's low cut tank top, "never have I ever had anal sex."  

Only Anna clapped and put a finger down, not ashamed at all as Katie screeched "ANNNNA! Oh my god! What? We are so talking about this tonight"

"Ya sure, I'll tell you everything," reaching across Niall's lap to give Katie's knee a squeeze. She grazed her hand dangerously close to Niall's crotch as Niall stared happily, with eyes only for Katie. "My turn," continued Anna "though there's not much I haven't done" Anna side, chancing a quick glance at Niall, who was not paying attention "never have I ever used a sex toy."

Ashley and the girl Taylor both clapped putting a finger down. Jacob looked surprised at Ashley who just shrugged.

Ashley went next, "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex" Everyone else clapped and put down a finger.

"Never have I ever shoplifted something," said Taylor the girl. Niall, Katie, Jacob, Ben, Louis, and Harry all clapped and put down a finger.

After a few more turns came Harry's voice. "Time to step it up," said Harry. Louis instantly felt nervous at this, "I'm bored, shall we move on to truth or dare?" Harry suggested. There was a chorus of yeahs and nodding heads.

"Alright," Harry looked at Louis,"Louis, truth or dare?"

Louis stumbled over his words, drunk and nervous "Dare, I'm feeling mischievous."

"Go and put on that soccer uniform and wear it for the rest of the night," said Harry, not missing a beat.

"That's it?" Louis asked.

"That's it," replied Harry.

So Louis went and changed, confused and unaware how good Harry thought he looked in it. He walked back in and got a few cat calls and whistles. Doing a little twirl in his outfit he sat down, somewhat on Harry. Sliding onto the floor "Niall, truth or dare?"

"Truth mate"

"When was your last girlfriend? If you're straight, don't want to offend," this gave Harry hope with Louis, hoping Louis wasn't straight.

"Bout a year ago, girl by the name of Claire. Broke up with her cause she cheated." 

"Aww Niall"

"So sorry mate"

"Wow that sucks"

"Sorry dude" 

Everyone seemed to have something to say as Katie rubbed Niall's back "It's okay, was for the better. Maybe there's someone new out there eh?" smiled Niall, "Alrighttttt, Ben truth or dare?"

Louis felt his eyelids started to droop after another 20 minutes. He looked at his phone. It was nearly midnight and he'd been up since 6 am for travel and move in.

"Hey guys, I'm exhausted, think I better get some sleep. I got footie tryouts tomorrow," Louis stood up.

Most of the others were also getting tired but everyone made sure to swap numbers before people started to leave. Everyone wished Louis luck and he left, wandering into his room and grabbed his toothbrush. He was walking to the bathroom when he looked back to Niall's room. He and Katie were standing by the door. Louis only heard Niall say "Sorry we couldn't play spin the bottle, love" and watched him kiss her on the cheek as she smiled and said goodnight. He pushed into the bathroom, thinking about how cute that was. He brushed his teeth and wandered back to his room, ready for bed. Harry was already in there, on his bed only in sweatpants. Louis paused in the doorway and had to remind himself to move so it didn't get awkward. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's chest. His abs were so defined Louis thought he could slice cheese on them. And the tattoos that covered his body were the most beautiful things Louis had ever seen. He was so intrigued he didn't notice how long he had been staring, and how Harry had noticed.

"Like what you see huh?" Harry asked playfully.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare" Louis turned blushing, putting his toothbrush away, "it's just, your tattoos are so beautiful." Louis clicked the light off and climbed into bed. The only light came from a streetlight close to their window.

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Thanks, look all you like," as soon as it was out of his mouth Harry regretted how dorky it sounded. He also had a mission for the night. He wanted to figure Louis out. He pushed up onto his elbows "say what about we do some truths or dares?"

"How about just truths? I'm exhausted," Louis suggested.

Perfect, that's exactly what Harry wanted anyways. He relaxed back into bed "Sure, last time you had sex?" Might as well start off bold.

"Uh," his confidence faltering as the alcohol started to work out of his system, "month ago. Biggest fantasy?"

"Easy, threesome," Harry said smiling, failing to mention that it would be with two other guys "last time you watched porn?"

Louis thought back, "three days ago. Last time you had a wank?"

Harry laughed "today, while you were in the shower."

Louis burst into laughter as well, not ready to share he had at the exact same time.

Harry continued, "Straight, gay or bi?"

The question had slipped out, sort of on accident, he wasn't really ready to ask it yet. And he wasn't sure he was ready to hear the answer. There was an awkward minute of silence before Louis answered confidently:

"Gay. Definitely definitely gay," Harry felt butterflies and he felt lightheaded and euphoric and happy and was that a bit of fear? Fear of rejection maybe? But Harry would get him, he aways got what he wanted with people. "What about you?" Louis wouldn't normally have asked but he needed to know. Needed to know if he had any chance with Harry.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure anymore." Harry began, Louis listened intently "I used to think I was 100% straight, until about 14. I had only been attracted to girls. And then I was in eighth grade and there was a new kid, James. And god, was he beautiful. He had black hair, super fit, ice blue eyes and we became really good friends. And I never made a move though I was crazy attracted to him. And I regret it every day. And since then I've been with girls and guys, though lately I've been leaning towards guys more."

Louis was silent, just processing it all. 

"Sorry, that was kind of a lot to just lay on you. Especially since we just met each other today."

"Nah, Harry, I'm glad you told me. Do you know where James is now?"

"No, but I've moved on. Good to know about you too. Cool."

Louis had no clue what that meant and no clue how to respond so he just let the conversation end there. He should sleep for tryouts tomorrow anyways. His eyes shut and he was falling asleep fast when he thought he heard a small voice from across the room

"Good night Lou."

 

 


	3. Harry, the mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has football tryouts and luckily has an amazing roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of detail about football, I don't know much about it!  
> Thanks for reading :)

Louis woke up suddenly as the sunlight streamed in. They hadn't quite figured out yet how to work the blinds and the early morning light was streaming into the little room. He looked towards Harry. The light hadn't woken him up yet and Louis stood silently, admiring the beauty laying in the bed before him. He stood up and immediately fell back onto his bed with a small "oof" and a reminder of what happened last night. Louis held his head in his hands breathing in and out. He went to the window and quietly opened it to let in some fresh air in exchange for their stale dorm room air. How was he going to continue on with footie tryouts if he felt this terrible? He exhaled slowly and found a water bottle to go fill up. This meant venturing into the hallways he had yet to learn. He had trouble finding a fountain but finding the way back to the room took less time and he was soon back in bed sipping the water slowly. 

As soon as he had relaxed he heard a buzzing, it sounded like his phone. He looked around the room, trying to locate it before it woke Harry up. Eventually he found it in his pillowcase of all places. He laughed quietly at his drunk self and pulled open a text from Niall:  _'feeling as shitty as I am this morning?'_ Louis typed out a reply  _'God yes. Never drinking with you again, you beast.'_  He could hear Niall laugh loudly thru the walls and Jacob letting out a string of curse words before a heavy thunk and an Oi! was heard as well. Louis chuckled as his phone buzzed again  _'You'll break that rule soon enough. You and Harry up for breakfast?'_ Louis looked over at the sleeping form. He looked so peaceful so he told Niall Harry was still sleeping but he was hungry if he didn't throw up on the way down to the cafeteria. He met Niall and Jacob in the hallway. Soon Ben and Taylor the girl joined them. 

"Well these were the only ones up so let's go get some grub!" Niall led the way. They had an uneventful breakfast, but no one ate much as they felt sickly from last night. Louis made the way back up to his room and entered to a naked Harry.

"Oh um jeez sorry Harry" Louis sputtered covering his eyes with his hands as he stood in the doorway.

"Well jesus Lou don't just stand there! Shut the door will ya?" Harry cried as he pulled his pillow to cover himself up. He didn't seem to care about Louis seeing him, just other people in the hallway. And frankly, that's exactly how Harry felt. He knew that no matter how long it took Louis would be his and he would eventually see Harry in the full so he wasn't worried it happened sooner than later.

"oh right, er- sorry" But Louis didn't move, still too awkward and embarrassed about it. Harry had to walk over and shut the door himself. Louis felt Harry pull him into the room, letting the door slam. Louis could barely move as his mind was now on the fact that Harry was touching him. And Harry was naked. His brain went into overdrive. He thought of all the ways this could go with Harry already being naked and him wearing only shirts and a tank. He also felt the spark of where their skin touched. Harry say him down onto his bed and held on a bit longer than necessary but Harry didn't want to let go of the blue eyed angel. Eventually Harry forced himself to release Louis and Louis composed himself as Harry went about dressing himself, not seeming to mind walking around completely or partially naked. Eventually Louis found his voice: "Sorry about that, shoulda knocked." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry replied, "you don't need to knock, it's your room too," Harry turned back to the closet, selecting his clothes, "besides I'm sure we'll see each other naked many times." Louis could hear the smirk in his voice. "Walking in on each other and whatever...else" Harry concluded after letting his statements sink in a bit.

Louis tried to shake that out of his system and they seemed to forget about any previous awkwardness. They spent the day making quiet conversation and nursing Louis' hangover. Harry seemed to have no sign of a hangover, even though he drank more than Louis. Eventually getting lunch and walking around campus, finding their classes as they began tomorrow. The sunshine and fresh air felt Louis feel much better and soon he found himself dressing for soccer. Harry wished him luck as he walked out the door. He found the stadium easier this time and walked in to the boys he saw yesterday. He strolled over as the coach and captains walked out. They did the same stuff as previously but worked more with partners and the captains, seeing how they worked with others and members already on the team. The two hours passed quickly for Louis and despite the headache he still had, he felt he had played much better today. He would be proud of himself weather he made it or not. The coach and captain had a quick meeting before calling Louis and the others over.

He cleared out and started "Yesterday I told you we needed 4 new players and I told you we," he gestured to the captains, talking quietly behind him, "so let's get to it. Sorry if you didn't make it, there's always next year. So right. The 4 who will be on the team: Anderson," the coach tossed him a jersey as another boy clapped him on the back,"Finde,"another jersey, Louis started to get nervous. What if he didn't make it? Maybe they were going alphabetically by last name so he would come later right? The coach continued, oblivious to Louis' little panic attack, "Smith," There was one jersey left. He wanted it, needed it, craved it like air, "Tomlinson." He breathed out a sigh of relief and barely caught the jersey thrown at him. He looked at it- 28. He could deal with that. The coach dismissed the players who didn't make it. They wandered off, looking lost and sad. Turning back he doled out the practice and game schedule and left. The captains came up and congratulated them:

"Good job boys! So how about you come meet the rest of the team and we do some team bonding, eh?" One of them, Louis couldn't remember which wiggled his eyebrows. Smith said he had an appointment or something but Louis and the two others followed the captains. He learned it was William Anderson and Jeffery Finde. The one that had left was Michael Smith. They all seemed like good kids.

The captains led them to a house near the campus as the sun started to set. Louis walked in to see a party full swing. He soon learned the girl's team was here as well as a few plus ones. He grabbed a beer and chatted with the other players. He made quite a few friends- Westley and Noah he got along great with. They were sophomores and played as forwards. He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out to see Harry's name. He couldn't lie, he had been thinking about Harry as soon as he had left the room. He didn't want to go to party, he had hoped to go back to the room and talk to Harry all night. But of course, alcohol always promised fun and he was having plenty of fun. He slid open the text and squinted, trying to make the letters less fuzzy  _'Hey Lou, coming back soon? Just checking in, making sure you're safe and all.x"_ Louis blushed at the cute message and typed out one of his own. Something he probably wouldn't be confident enough to say sober but he sent it anyways  _'Why? Misssing me?'_ To his surprise it looked to be spelled correctly so he sent it and held onto his phone. The boys around teased him about the blush but he dismissed them. He knew sooner or later he would have to tell them he was gay but tonight just didn't seem like the night. His phone buzzed again, from Harry  _'Course. This room is awfully lonely you know...'_ Louis quickly typed back _'Fine, be back soon silly'_ Harry only responded with a smiley face as Louis excused himself from the party. He found his dorm easily, maybe the campus was easier when he was drunk?

Louis burst into the room and Harry took one look up at him before bursting into laughter. 

"wassa so funnhay Harray" Louis slurred. Harry got up and led him to his bed.

"You getting smashed two nights in a row, one of them before our first ever uni classes." Louis could feel where Harry had touched him even after Harry moved his fingers away. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay Harray! I madd the taam" He pulled his jersey out of his bag and flung it at Harry who caught it easily. 

"Well great Lou!" Harry clapped him on the back and immediately looked horrified as Louis puked up a bit. "uh oh." Harry ran to get a trash can and Louis' water. He got there just in time for Louis to vomit into the trash. And it kept coming up. Harry sat himself on the bed and rubbed slow circles on Louis' back as he threw up until he was empty. Harry didn't look at the clock once. He didn't seem to care he had class at 8am (Louis had maybe memorized his schedule). He just patiently comforting Louis until he drifted into sleep. Harry took this time to fill Louis' water bottle and set both their alarms (maybe Harry had memorized Louis' schedule as well). He climbed into bed and fell asleep facing the boy across the room. Even though Louis was flopped on the bed face down, snoring, and with still a bit of vomit on his face Harry found him quite lovely. A soft snore escaped Louis' mouth. Harry found it absolutely adorable and told that to the sleeping form. To his shock a small voice responded "Youu arr tha adorable one," Louis emitted another small snore. Harry smiled. Even though Louis had clearly said it more asleep then awake he found it comforting. Maybe he still had a chance but he figured he was falling without any reason to. Louis hadn't responded to any of his earlier flirty remarks, come onto him, and he looked horrified at finding Harry naked earlier. But Harry couldn't help but fall asleep with Louis in his eyes and a smile on his lips. 


	4. Harry's Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are spelling mistakes in this chapter, I wrote it without my glasses or contacts in haha. Enjoy :)

Louis wakes up for the second morning in a row groaning. With the pounding of his head and the unsettling feeling in his stomach he's ready to go back to bed but his alarm is going off and his first class starts in 45 minutes.  _Oh shit._ His first college class. Louis had been too drunk and worried about soccer to even think about college and classes and tests and friends and shit  _Harry._  He gets ready and makes his way through the day. He can't concentrate on any of his classes because the memories start to flow back. Little by little all of last night comes back to Louis. During art history Louis remembered how Harry had taken care of him and gotten him water. During communications Louis thought how Harry had brought him a trash can and had even rubbed his back. How long had Harry sat there, putting his bigs hands on Louis' small back and comforted him? Louis figured out during lunch it had to have been at least 20 minutes. Harry knew it had been exactly 33 minutes with a short break when his arm fell asleep. And it had probably been the best 33 minutes of Harry's life. Not that he would ever (soberly) admit to it.

At least Harry was gone in the morning so Louis could think of a good apology for everything that had happened last night. Hopefully everything he remembered now was all that had happened last night. He usually had a flirty and sometimes dirty mouth when he was drunk so let's hope Louis didn't go there. Louis went back to the room and Harry still wasn't back yet. He started on his homework-god how did he already have homework? He should have been thinking about what to say to Harry but schoolwork was probably important too. Although not much could top Harry. A couple hours later Louis was finally finished with his work, curled up watching a movie and Harry walked in the door. Louis stood up and looked bashfully at the floor. Harry just burst out laughing as Louis stumbled through his apology. 

"Uh, look..Harry. About last night and I guess the night before that...God I am  _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so absolutely shit faced both nights and made you take care of me and-"

"Lou," Louis' heart fluttered at the new nickname, "you did not make me take care of you, I wanted to," Louis' heart fluttered again. Harry had wanted to take care of him? "I was happy to do it. You'd probably do it for me, I'm assuming. And I'll do it for you whenever you need" Louis' heart pretty much full out stopped. He had to remember to suck in air and then push it out.

"Thanks Harry," Louis sat back on his bed, "so, how bad was I? I don't remember much but thanks for it, taking care of me."

"I told you Lou,"  _flutter,_ "it's really no issue. You weren't bad at all. I've seen much worse. You just threw up a lot and I rubbed your back telling you it would be okay and all. You were't embarrassing unfortunately." Louis breathed out air he didn't know he was holding in. "I love when drunk people spill their deepest darkest secrets."

Louis laughed, "well, there's still plenty of time for that I'm afraid. And hopefully I'll learn some of yours too!" Louis joked. He almost winked but decided that maybe, that might be too far.

"Anything you like Louis, just ask me. Sober or drunk I'll tell you the truth," Harry looked him in the eyes quite seriously. Louis truly believed that anything he asked Harry he would know. Harry looked away and cleared his throat, "uhm. So how was your day," the devilish gleam returned to Harry's eyes. "sweetie." 

They laughed together and Louis explained how terrible his classes had been with his pounding headache. 

"Oh my god! I almost forgot. On the way back from my first soccer tryouts I was smiling to myself cause I didn't get lost on the way back," Harry chuckled,  _flutter,_ "and this girl thought I was smiling at her and she smiled back. And you know at that moment I really just thought  _oh shit_ because she looked pretty flirtatious. And she found me!" Harry gasped, feigning horror, "I know! She definitely thought I had been checking her out and whatever so she sat next to me in communications lecture. And  _god_ was she trying hard. I mean obviously she isn't what I want," Harry imitated a dick and Louis laughed, nodding and continuing,"well yes of course, but I don't think I even want to be her friend. She's needy and seemed pretty fake to me." Louis breathed out and collapsed onto his bed. He didn't even want to think about this girl any more.

"So does this horrid creature have a name Lou?"  _Flutter._

"Eleanor."

"Sounds like a grandma."

"She's much, much worse. Anyways, what about your day sweet cheeks?" Harry laughed at Louis' continuation of his joke. Although Harry didn't really want it to be a joke. Louis was not only beautiful but smart and funny and determined. He was kind of all Harry wanted and what Harry aspired to be.

Harry told him about his day. Just as dry as Louis' nothing too excited. He began to work on homework as Louis exited to soccer practice. He finished up an assignment just making sure Louis was truly gone. And thank god he was because since he had touched Louis last night Harry had needed to get off. He hadn't had any time to last night, this morning, or today so right now was it. He was going to have a proper wank, nice and long so he could really enjoy his alone time. He took off his shirt and traced a hand up his abs. He pinched one of his nipples sending shudders down his back. He closed his eyes as his other hand moved to tease his thighs through his sweatpants. He moaned at the simple friction that provided and slipped a hand under his pants but over his underwear. He traced the outline of his cock thru his underwear. He pinched his nipple hard and moaned, throwing his head back. He could already feel the tingle in his feet when the door slammed open.

Harry tried to cover himself up "Shit! God damnit!" Harry looked up at Louis. He stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face. 

"Well don't stop on behalf of me, Harold" 

Harry loved how dirty his name sounded coming out of those rose colored lips. Louis shut and locked the door. He took of his shirt and threw it to the floor. Taking off his shoes and socks and soccer gear Harry noticed how sweaty he still was from practice. Harry also noticed that despite the tight shorts Louis was hard. Really hard. And god did he look good. Louis walked towards Harry's bed. Harry noticed how when Louis breathed his abs became just barely outlined. He liked that. A lot. Louis reached the end of Harry's bed and pulled his sweatpants off in one quick motion. Harry was left with just his underwear on and quite a considerable bulge, aching to be touched. He felt his dreams were about to come true. And they did. Louis climbed on top of him and straddled him. He replaced a hand on Harry's nipple and leaned down. Harry's breathed hitched. Louis was about to kiss him. His dreams were really going to come true. Literally. Harry had dreamed about Louis twice now since he had met him. Two for two nights so far he had dreamed exactly this would happen. Louis lips got dangerously close to Harry's and Harry felt he was about to orgasm right there.

"Gonna make you feel so good, Harry" and suddenly Louis was kissing him. Harry didn't even realize it because it felt so damn natural. It was second nature, just like breathing. But then he remembered he was supposed to participate in events like these. And so he kissed back. It was passionate and desperate and soon Louis was grinding down on Harry. Moans filled the room. 

Too soon Louis moved gracefully to between Harry's legs. Harry already missed Louis' lips on his own but he wanted- no he  _needed_ = Louis' lips on his dick. It was as if Louis knew because he skipped the teasing stage. He just pulled down Harry's briefs and deep throated Harry. Harry had thought he liked Louis before. He was bloody in love by now. Louis didn't gag as Harry repeatedly hit the back of his throat. Harry was ready to propose. What he wasn't ready to do was cum alone so he reached down to Louis' cock. Somehow he could reach it despite Louis being so much farther down on the bed. Harry slipped his hand into Louis' shorts and underwear and clutched his dick loosely. He smeared the precum over Louis' length. He began to stroke Louis up and down. Soon Louis' bobbing head matched the rhythm of Harry's hand. They sped up together and Harry was dying of happiness. This was really happening. He really couldn't get over that. He couldn't get over any of it. He definitely couldn't get over how damn good Louis felt humming around his cock. He gripped a bit tighter at that thought and Louis moaned at the grip. The resulting vibrations made Harry cum hard. He coated Louis' throat and that alone seemed to make Louis cum into Harry's hand. See? Love. 

They lay there panting for a couple minutes. Louis between Harry's legs. Harry lazily rubbing Louis' back. Louis eventually inched up and kissed Harry. They didn't say anything, they didn't have to. Harry just pulled Louis in close as Louis mixed their legs together. Harry sighed happily and kissed Louis' head. Louis smiled, looking up and kissed Harry one last time. He resumed his earlier position. Warm and tired they fell asleep fast in one another's arms.

Harry woke up instantly as the door slammed. He had watched Louis lock it though when he came in? But where was Louis? Harry looked beside him and found it empty. Louis was standing in the door, sweaty. 

"Oh sorry, mate. Didn't know you were sleeping"

Harry sighed, realizing everything had been a dream.  _Fuck._  Louis hadn't walked in on him, he hadn't joined Harry. They didn't get each other to orgasm and they didn't fall asleep cuddling. Harry must've fallen asleep after he had orgasmed by himself. He often got tired after cumming. He sighed again. All another stupid dream.

"S'okay Lou. How was practice?"

  


  



	5. Almost

Now that the first day of college was over it all seemed to flow a bit easier. The boys figured out their shit a little better- academic wise, they were both still helplessly lost on the subject of each other. Harry's dreams of Louis had continued and Louis made an almost daily appearance. It wasn't always sexual and Harry figured that that was because he liked Louis in a way that was more than sexual. He had realized that they were really really good friends and he really couldn't find anything wrong with the boy. Everything from his voice to his academic drive to the way he brushed his teeth. Harry thought it was all amazing. Louis was like Prince Charming to Harry, even looked a bit like him. Too bad the Prince had still yet to fall for Harry. But he was holding out, he had the drunken comment from Louis. It kept replaying in his mind and Harry analyzed it every possible way he could. "Youu arr tha adorable one." He heard Lou's voice in calculus. He heard it in the shower. He heard it during finance. But most of all he heard it in his dreams. He dreamed that Louis would say those 5 magic little words, roll over and walk to Harry's bed. Louis would start to climb on top of Harry and that's as far as he got before Harry's eyes sprang open and he snuck to the bathroom to take care of what his dreams had done to his cock. Louis, oblivious as he was, had no clue of the pain (and pleasure) he caused Harry. He was a bit preoccupied with the up coming soccer game, the party Liam suggested, classes, and of course his own feelings for Harry.

Louis just happened to wake up when Harry was getting ready for his classes. And he usually just happened to be facing towards Harry when he went to the wardrobe to pick out a new outfit and slip off the shorts or sweats he had worn to be. He could sneakily peer open one of his eyes and watch Harry's muscles ripple under his creamy skin. Harry often dropped something and when he bent down to pick it up Louis could swear he was about to pass out from the sight of Harry's ass. He'd never been an ass man before but Harry was turning him onto the strangest things. Harry was fun and adventurous and wild- exactly what Louis needed he figured. Harry had already started a bucket list for them to do together this year and it included crazy things that old Louis would never have done. He wasn't necessarily changed, he felt he was just becoming more of himself; funny how someone else could pull that out of you. Harry wanted to climb fire escapes and roll around in the snow when winter finally came. He even had a grand treasure hunt of sorts: naked pictures with all 37 statues on campus. First to get it done won something from the other. They hadn't discussed the prize yet but the way Harry talked about one of them giving each other something had Louis agreeing before Harry could even finish the sentence. 

So with all the emotions the week seemed to fly by. Harry barely had time to think of his mom. And Louis paid little attention to the crowd of sisters always wanted to call or facetime him. They spent all their free time together: eating meals, doing homework, they even showered at the same time (unfortunately separate stalls) but they could still talk and every once in a while they'd peak their heads out to make a face or lend shampoo. With the good company and the busy schedule the boys soon found themselves at Friday: the night of the party. Louis had of course invited Harry and Harry said yes without a second thought. He didn't particularly like parties, but if Louis was going to be there, so was he. Harry hoped Louis would get drunk enough again to say something and Louis oddly wished the same thing. Perhaps some liquid courage was just the thing Louis needed to make a move. So after hours of Louis getting his hair just right while Harry laughed at his frustrated sighs they set out. Louis had invited Niall and all the others- frankly he couldn't remember half of them. Jacob was out of town but Katie and Anna were coming and the two Taylor's were going to meet them there after they worked out. Apparently they worked out together. Who knew?

The small group of 5 was soon joined by Liam and they walked a short distance to a block lined with residential houses. They eventually found the right one and walked up. It was brown brick with a black door. White flower boxes were lined under the windows and beautiful flowers grew out of them. Liam stared in awe, admitting he had the exact opposite of a green thumb.

"Where exactly did you hear about this party?" asked Harry. He had decided he didn't like Liam from the time Louis first spoke his name. Louis seemed a bit too fond.

"Roommates older brothers friends house, or something of the like. He knows the guy quite well I guess and said it was cool if we came" Liam shrugged at the end, like he wasn't quite sure he believed what he had just said.

"Cool," was all Harry could reply. 

They soon reached the door and were quickly ushered inside before it closed again, shutting out the night. From outside it had looked like a small party, no obnoxious music or red cups in the yard but as soon as they were adjusted to the bright light they found themselves in the midst of hundreds of people. Music pumped so loud Louis could feel it in his chest. He leaned into Harry:

"Hey, make sure I don't get too fucked? I got that big game tomorrow, yeah?"

Harry nodded. He knew all about the game. Louis hadn't shut up about it, being his first college game and all, and honestly Harry had hung on his every word. "I'll be sure to limit you if you need," his lips graced Louis' ear and Louis shuddered. The effect of Harry was more than the effect of alcohol could ever have on him. Harry smiled at the smaller boy's chills and placed a hand on the small of his back, guiding him to the drinks. As soon as they had stepped inside Niall and Katie had gone off for drinks, being both Irish they were ready to get piss drunk. Anna mumbled about finding some guy to fuck and Liam was wondering around looking at the art in the house, murmuring about how ideal of a set this would be for one of his supposed movie ideas. The house was truly beautiful. Couches lined the walls but left enough space for a dance area. The tones were muted and dark with accents of pure black, which helped set the party mood and Louis figured this house was often used for big parties like this. The art was on a whole other level. Sketches and drawings of various people or places lined the walls. Harry and Louis didn't have too much time to admire anything as they soon made it to the bar set up in a corner of the room. 

"What'll it be, Lou? I'll be making your drinks tonight," Harry flashed that smile but before Louis could respond Harry began to mix up some sort of cocktail with rum and a lime twist and some mysterious dark liquid. With a flourish Harry handed it to Louis who sipped it gingerly. It tasted good, there was obviously a large amount of alcohol but instead of making him gag like normal it went down easy. Louis smiled at Harry and said a quick thanks while Harry whipped up one for himself. 

With drinks in hand, they wandered around the house seeing familiar faces from classes. They made small talk and wasted their Friday night away. 

Hours later, Louis found himself properly pissed, but not so much so to black out and decided to switch to water to sober up for tomorrow's match. Harry and Louis had found Liam who wouldn't shut up about the guy he'd met. Turns out Liam was gay. Big time. Harry eased a little when he saw the way Liam's eyes lit up talking about the guy who owned this house. Apparently he did all the artwork too. Harry thought it was a bit cocky to hang up your own artwork but as long as Liam's loving eyes staying away from Louis he was happy.

"And oh god, you should have seen his hair. Black and slicked back and silky smooth, just like his voice! His voice. It was raspy and dark and smelled of liquor and cigarettes and heaven," Liam gushed. He hadn't shut up for the last 20 minutes.

"Well, Li, what's his name?" Louis questioned.

"Oh that's the best part! Zayn. Is that not like the most beautiful name you've ever heard of?" Liam gazed some where off in the distance while Harry scoffed, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Louis. Apparently, Liam spotted Zayn and burst through their group to talk with him again. This left Harry and Louis alone. Maybe Harry should try something. He tried to think of something to say while the silence settled between them but couldn't think of anything witty. He could always try to lean down and just kiss him. Bit the bullet sort of. Before he could spare any more chance on the subject a girl came up to join the pair.

"Well hi Louis. Fancy seeing you here, love," Harry looked the girl up and down. Thick brown hair, bluish-green eyes, and pale skin. Eleanor. 

"Hi Eleanor. How are you?" asked Louis, polite as always. 

"Oh just swell," she batted her eyelashes up at Louis, "and yourself?"

"Yeah, good. Um, this is Harry, my roommate" 

Eleanor shuck Harry's hand without taking her eyes off of Louis. Louis felt as about disgusted as Harry felt watching this girl try to charm her way into Louis' life. Louis' horrified expression turned quickly to shock as Eleanor tried to pull him to dance.

"Uh, really. I'm good, thanks. I'm shit at dancing, so..." Harry knew that was a lie from their earlier pump up session they'd had before the party. They'd blasted party music and danced around to get in the mood to party. Harry couldn't ignore the way Louis' ass bounced up and down as he jumped around the room. 

"El! Yo EL!" Another girl quickly came to the rescue whispering to Eleanor, looking back and forth between Louis and the brunette. 

"Sorry Louis, looks like I have to attend to a very drunk friend. See ya in class, ya?" 

Louis just shrugged as Eleanor and her friend walked away. Eleanor threw one last smile over her shoulder at Louis.

Louis nearly ran back to Harry, bursting into a fit of giggles. Harry was laughing too now.

"Can we- can we..get some air?" Louis choked out between breaths.

Harry nodded and they made their way to the back door. Pushing outside they stepped into the night, cool compared to the inside of the house packed with several hundred bodies. They found some lawn chairs away from the glow of the house and the random people smoking.

"Having fun Lou?" 

"Yeah, I guess. Not much of a party person but, ya know. College experience and all." Harry didn't respond so Louis just kept talking, the alcohol still somewhat in his system. "Say, why do you get to nickname me but I don't have one for you?"

Harry chuckled. Louis had had three of Harry's drinks, called rum bombs, compared to Harry's tame one cup. "Guess you can make one if you want, Harry's pretty short already though."

Louis hummed in response, closing his yes to concentrate on the nick name task. Harry watched his beautiful face scrunch up. After a few minutes Louis opened his eyes, looked at Harry and just simply said "Haz."

"I like it."

The pair smiled at each other. A couple second later Louis hiccuped loudly. Uh oh, he hoped he wasn't going to throw up. He didn't want Harry to have to take care of him again. He already felt bad enough for the last couple nights. He hiccuped again, quite forcefully this time, and the feeling seemed to subside. Harry chuckled.

"Now, I've gone and messed my hair up. Haven't I?" Louis pouted.

Harry just reached forward and pushed a few stray strands back in place. As Harry's hands brushed over his face, Louis closed his eyes. Letting the sensation of their skin meeting allow him to relax. Sometimes when their hands accidentally touched a spark would fly out. Not like getting shocked, but from the contact Louis felt excited. Nervous too. He liked when Harry touched him. It felt good...and right. Like their hands were made for each other, and they could do better, do more when they were connected. But this was different. Instead of electric this was comforting. Like the way a cuddle feels on your worst day. Harry leaned forward and pushed a last strand back over Louis' ear. Louis opened his eyes and found Harry inches away from his own face. His breath stopped as he stared at the green eyes, brilliant even in the night, before him. Louis almost kissed him right there but his self doubt stopped him. The very air seemed to stop as they stared at each other. Time stopped as well. The only thing that matter was Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry. Everything else in he universe was a million miles away. Harry's heart was pounding so hard he felt it was going to rip out of his chest at any instant. It seemed like minutes they were locked like this, neither eager to pull away, neither willing to make the first move.

Harry braced himself for the negative impact of his actions and began to close the small gap between them. He was less than a foot away now. Louis could make out individual eye lashes. The hot breath from Harry's mouth reached Louis and was welcome in the cool night. Ten inches away and time was going slow as ever. Louis wanted to push his face closer but he found he couldn't. He was frozen in place, watching the lips he so longed to kiss grow closer. Eight inches. The freckles danced into view. Six inches. Harry's lips parted and he flicked his eyes down to Louis' own cotton candy lips.

"COPS! EVERYONE RUN!"

Louis and Harry snapped out of their daze and stood up. Harry's chair fell over in the process. He grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him towards a back exit Louis' eyes hadn't picked up. They ran into the alley and didn't stop until they stood outside their room. They breathed heavily for a few second. Louis had gotten sober from being outside and hearing the terrifying call that the police had arrived. If he got caught, he'd surely be off the team and then what? Harry realized he still was holding onto Louis' hand and dropped it, digging out his key. They walked into the room and burst into laughter. As it died down Harry looked at Louis and realized the moment was ruined. The magic between them had vanished. There was hope it could return, if the circumstances were right, but for right now the air was as stale as ever. Maybe if Harry had moved just a bit sooner they'd be spending the night together in one bed, instead of crawling into separate beds, across the room from each other. 

"Night Haz" Louis called out, settling into his sheets.

"Night, Lou. I'll be at the game tomorrow with Niall. Good luck if I don't see you in the morning"

Louis was sort of shocked to hear Harry was coming.

"Wow. Thanks. See you then"

And with that Harry fell promptly asleep. Louis was left up, wondering what had just almost happened between the two of them. He was on the verge of the opening of his college soccer career, starting as a freshman was a big deal, and all he could think of was the boy he had met less than a week ago. He figured he should close his eyes at least a bit once he saw the rays of sun poking up over the hills. Louis fell asleep watching Harry's peaceful form rise up and down with his breaths.


	6. Heartbreaker

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he realized it was Saturday. His first weekend in college. Even though it might seem stupid Harry saw it as a milestone. He stretched and looked around the room. Seeing Louis' absence he remembered the game was today and Louis was probably there warming up and what not. He had two hours before he needed to be there for the game so he got up to get ready for the day. He stepped out of his room to shower and saw Niall's door open. He began to walk towards him to ask him if he wanted to get breakfast but stopped when he saw it wasn't Niall emerging for the room, but Katie. She turned back, looking into the room and smiled bashfully, looking at the ground. Niall came into view and he pecked her once, she turned and walked down the hall.

As soon as she was out of sight Harry screeched, "NIALLLL, you sly dog!" Niall spun around and grinned at Harry.

"Harry, my man," Harry walked towards Niall's room, realizing he was still in his towel. Niall picked up on this fact and of course, had to comment on it, "Birthday suit for me Harry? I already had one this morning," Niall winked and Harry slugged him in the arm.

Harry laughed, "How about I shower and then we get some food? Then you can tell me all about your night before the game"

Niall nodded and waved him on. 2 hours later they found themselves in the stands, watching the players run out into the field.

"So yeah, me and Katie are at the party and they yell COPS and we kindof were hiding in the alley and it was dark and we had to stay there for a while and we had to find some way to pass the time and so..."

"Ni shhh"

Harry was craning his neck, trying to find Louis and his fantastic ass on the field. Finally, Louis ran out close to last. Harry sighed and Niall clapped him on the back. Over lunch Niall had told him about his night with Katie and Harry had admitted to his feelings for Louis, so now he didn't care that he was shushing Niall to watch Louis prance around the field. He was out in the open now and Niall didn't care, he just chuckled and sat quiet.

Louis jogged up and down, juggling a ball. Feeling eyes on him he looked up and scanned the stands. He found Harry's eyes and his breath hitched. They were just as green as last night and just as heart stopping. He smiled and waved up and his actions were reciprocated by his roommate back to him. Niall tried to wave too but Louis didn't take any notice. He wanted to stay there in that moment, each with a goofy grin on their face. But his coach blew the whistle and he ran over the circle of his teammates. He glanced again over his shoulder, directly at Harry and joined the huddle.

Harry didn't understand much about soccer. Mostly he saw the players running up and down the field occasionally running into each other. He didn't pay much attention to them. He had eyes only for Louis. Louis and his firm little ass. Harry thought it was a perfect ass and longed to touch it, grab it, and knead it with his fingers. The game passed fast and Harry didn't want it to end. He longed that this could go on forever and he could just watch Louis' body move and his muscles flex. But all too soon the game ended and they won 4-2. Louis hadn't scored any goals but due to nerves and not much of a nights sleep he didn't pretty good. The stands erupted as the players jumped on each other Louis somehow ending up in the middle. They stayed like that for so long that the stands were mostly empty by the time the team broke apart. Louis scanned the stands but didn't find the green gems he had hoped to. 

The team walked into the locker room and Louis went over to his stuff. He pulled out his phone and saw he had a message from Harry

_Great job Lou! You rocked, dinner on me tonight? Your choice xx_

Louis smiled. Wow. He and Harry going for dinner. Alone. Almost like a date.

_Thx Haz, you're the best. I'm going to shower then come back and we can go :)_

Louis jumped in the shower, eager to go on his date.

Harry closed the text with a smile on his face.  He lay on his bed and relaxed, excited to spend another night with Louis and maybe if this night went better they'd end up spending the night together, in the same bed. Harry felt himself get hard at that thought. He worked his hand down his torso, stopping to pinch his nipples. Reaching his crotch, Harry rubbed his cock through his pants. He moaned at the friction. Quickly, Harry moved his hand inside his sweatpants. Louis always took long showers so he had plenty of time. Harry grabbed his cock and knew that he wasn't going to last long. His thoughts strayed to Louis and Louis in the shower. Harry moved his hand up and down his length. He closed his eyes. He liked that idea, naked with suds dripping down his body.Harry slid his thumb over his slit, spreading the precum around his shaft. Louis muscles must look even better when he had no clothes on. And that ass, his ass was phenomenal. The perfect shape and size, Harry figured he could hold Louis' ass in one hand. His hand sped up and soon his movements started getting sloppy and jerky. Louis was the only thing he could concentrate on, heavily indulging his fantasies. Louis' beautiful eyes looking up at him as his cotton candy lips swallowed Harry's cock. Louis' ass as Harry pounded into it. Louis' voice as he cried out 'more, oh god, yeah, more, oh Harry fuck me.' And with that Harry came, rubbing himself through orgasm. He moaned and fell silent for a few minutes. As much as he wanted to just lay back and sleep Harry pushed himself up and changed his clothes. He put on a nicer outfit, hoping to impress Louis. Harry pulled on black (really) skinny jeans, tennis shoes, and a soft button up. He stepped in front of the mirror and admired himself. He had confidence and tonight he knew he looked good.

He sat back down on his bed to wait for Louis to return. Shortly later Gemma called.

"Harry! Doll, how are you?"

"Gems! Great how about you? What are you up to these days?"

"Ah not much. Same old. Not much had changed since the last time we talked. Just working and what not. What about you?"

"Ah not much. First week, can't complain."

"Any love yet?"

Gemma certainly wanted to get straight to the point.

"Uhhh..."

"Harry! Tell me everything. Now"

"Uhm. Well I don't want to curse anything yet but he's really great. Super cool. Athletic and fit, exactly perfect you know?"

"That is about the most annoying response. Come on, give me details!" Gemma complained.

Louis walked up the room right then. He paused outside the room hearing Harry's voice.

"Okay Gems. Well you know how when the sun sets over a lake and you get that sparkly glare?" Harry didn't wait for a response, excited now to talk about Louis "It's beautiful and somehow holds all the colors in the universe? And it almost hurts to look at but you can't tear yourself away. Well that's what his eyes sparkle like. His features are so delicate, he looks like he should model. He could. His lips look like the softest I've ever seen. They're the color of cotton candy and probably taste just as sweet. They're big and plump and when he pouts they stick out and beg to be kissed. And he's fit. Like really fit. God and he's just so smart and dedicated to everything he picks up. His hair looks like angels hair, like the softest substance in the world."

Harry went on and on to her sister and Louis sighed. Of course Harry had his eyes on some guy that sounded like Prince Charming. Louis closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He could never compete with the guy that had caught Harry's eye. Harry had never flirted with him, Louis had just taken everything out of proportion. All those lingering looks and cheeky sayings didn't mean anything. Louis probably imagined half of them. Harry would never like a guy like him. Harry was...perfect. And Louis could't ever measure up to everything he deserved. Louis could feel tears in his eyes and tuned out to everything Harry continued on about. Louis had so wanted to be with Harry. That's the only thing he could focus on now.

Soon he heard Harry saying his goodbyes and hanging up with his sister. He waited a few extra minutes, not to rouse any suspicious of him listening. Louis took one last breath and walked through their door.

Harry immediately jumped up and ran to envelope Louis in a hug. Louis pressed his face into Harry's shoulder, breathing in his scent. He wished he could stay there forever but too soon Harry was pulling back, grinning. He held Louis at arms length still beaming up at him. Louis tried to smile back.

"So Lou" Louis before had loved that name but now he just cringed, "where to for dinner?"

Before he had overheard Harry's phone call he had been quite excited and had picked out a burger joint. It was loud but cozy so they would have to sit close. He questioned his choice but before he knew it he was blurting out the name and address and they were on their way.

Dinner was awkward. At the least. Louis only wanted to go back and crawl into bed. They ordered and sat in silence. Harry looked worried and hoped to make Louis talk.

"Happy about the game, Lou?" 

Louis shrugged and looked up to meet Harry's eyes. Those eyes had seemed so close and beautiful last night. But today, now, they just gave Louis pain. He didn't want to get into it so he faked a brilliant smile that Harry seemed to buy. "Yeah, totally. I didn't play as well as I would have liked to but nerves, you know? Good game to start off the season."

Harry grinned back and they flowed into easy conversation, though Louis' heart seemed to break a bit with every word Harry said. They finished their dinner and walked back to the dorm.

"So any plans tonight Harry?" Louis wanted to at least know who Harry's love interest was, maybe he was going out tonight.

"What happened to Haz?" Harry looked upset.

"Oh, right, sorry, Haz" Louis tried to smile.

"Much better. Just thought I'd stay in and watch a movie or something? Figured you'd be tired and would just want to do something chill?"

Louis smiled, realizing he got Harry for the rest of the night. They spent the rest of the night, watching movies but Harry could tell something was different. Maybe trying to kiss Louis had been a mistake. Since then something between them was different. Their easy friendship from before seemed strained and Harry just wanted to go back to what they'd been before. Maybe they could just be friends, maybe they'd have to be. Harry needed Louis in his life and if he couldn't be there as a boyfriend they'd at least be friends. Harry sadly smiled to himself and glanced a look at Louis. The boys beautiful silhouette was the only thing Harry's mind had been able to concentrate on. He sighed and tried to push his feelings aside. Coincidently, the exact time Louis tried to do the same.

 


	7. Accidental Date

The next few weeks passed slow and fast at the same time. The only really good thing that happened was that Eleanor had finally taken the hint and had left Louis alone, going onto her next victum. Classes quickly turned from exciting and new to routine and droning. Harry and Louis spent all their free time together though which helped the time pass fast into late fall. Louis realized that even though he had no real reason to he was falling in love with Harry. Louis figured he already loved Harry, probably from the moment he first opened their door to see the brown curls amid the wreckage of their room, and every day he came closer and closer to falling completely in love with him. Harry hadn't ever given him hope that he thought of Louis even slightly attractive but Louis couldn't fight it. Louis had tried to figure out who Harry had described on the phone, hoping he could find out what Harry liked about this guy. But every time Louis questioned Harry he just turned slightly red and brushed the questions away. And as much as Louis tried not to he found himself loving Harry more every day. He loved everything Harry did, especially the stupid things. He liked that Harry snored, it helped him fall asleep. He liked how when Harry was working on homework and got stuck on a problem he would nibble on the end of his pencil. And when he finally got the right answer and proudly wrote it down Louis found himself lost for words. The silly faces Harry pulled to entertain Louis did more than just make him laugh, they made his heart stop. He liked when Harry sang in the shower. Harry didn't know but sometimes Louis would take more frequent trips to wash his hands or grab a paper towel just to hear that beautiful voice more. But most of all he liked- no he loved- when Harry would look at him with those green eyes. Whenever Louis was caught in Harry's gaze he just pretended he saw admiration and love. And it was those same eyes that kept him locked there, in his gaze and Louis couldn't force himself to move. He would just stand there until Harry broke the magic. Louis began to need him. Instead of needing oxygen, Louis needed Harry. During the day, in classes, Louis would sit there slightly rocking back and forth until he could go back and see the boy that haunted his dreams. Away from Harry he felt like he was drowning. The only thing that even _slightly_ helped was soccer. But as soon as soccer was over and the sweat rinsed off from his shower Louis throat began to restrict again until he ran back to the room and his boy. And as soon as Louis found Harry, took him in with his eyes he could breath again. Even little things helped him get through the day. When Louis saw his phone light up with Harry's name his breath returned to him for a moment. When they passed each other and stopped to chat Louis was good for a while. 

But no matter how much Louis thought about Harry, wished for him, looked at him, Harry didn't seem to notice. Harry seemed in his own world. And though the awkwardness after their almost-kiss had faded Louis wanted the magic to come back. He didn't care about how awkward it had been because the way that his heart had been beating when Harry was only inches away he felt he could die happy right then and there. He wished and hoped and even prayed that something would happen again but Harry seemed just as oblivious as ever.

Except he wasn't. Harry had decided that he needed to do something. He was so sick of not having Louis. He was tired of not having Louis sweet, pink lips on his own. He was tired of not having Louis' perfect bum grind into his lap. He was sick of not feeling Louis naked body against his own, writhing against their sheets. He was tired of sleeping alone in his own bed every night and not having Louis to cuddle and whisper to until sleep took them. Harry needed something to happen. He decided to make a move and if it didn't work then at least he would know for sure and it would be awkward, but they could get past it. They were good enough friends to not let anything like that get between them. 

So Harry decided that before their up coming break for half term he would kiss Louis. He would just do it. He didn't want to have a calm rational discussion because he could barely look at Louis anymore without wanting to rip his clothes off and cover his skin with his lips. It was now Thursday and next Friday everyone would be leaving to go home for the week and relax. Harry planned that next Thursday night would be the right time since Louis left Friday morning. He had it all planned out: as soon as Louis walked through the door Harry would come up to meet him. Louis would probably still be hot and sweaty from soccer and Harry really liked that. He would walk up to Louis grab his face and before Louis could push away Harry was going to kiss him. And even if Louis didn't want to, Harry could change his mind. Harry knew he was a good kisser. But that didn't mean it wasn't nervous. The weekend slipped by with more drunken nights and slight innuendoes but nothing serious happened. Monday and Tuesday passed. Harry got more nervous as each day wore on. He knew he wouldn't back down now, once he set his mind to something he had to do it. Wednesday seemed to go achingly slow. He was hoping to drop some hints tonight and see how Louis took them. He smiled up at Louis as he walked in the door, red and still breathing heavily from soccer. 

"How was practice Lou?" Harry asked as Louis walked in the door and went to desk, throwing his gear down and starting to strip off for his shower.

Louis just kind of grumbled, normal for him. But something seemed off to Harry. Maybe his voice was a lower pitch or something but whatever the slight difference was Harry noticed it and picked up on it immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm..." Louis turned to look at Harry sprawled out on the bed.

"Well spit it out Lou!"

"Lucas asked me out." Louis mumbled and looked down.

Harry felt his heart drop. He couldn't register what Louis had just said so he just opened and closed his mouth, finally forming one small syllable: "Oh." Harry had heard of Lucas. He was a player on the team and was pretty fit but nothing special. He definitely didn't deserve someone like Louis. Harry felt like he was punched in the gut. He couldn't help it but he knew how this was going to go: Louis and Lucas (god it even sounded kindof good like that) would go out, fall in love, get married, have dozens of the cutest kids ever and live happily ever after while Harry got left in the dust. His mind had been speeding through everything and he barely heard himself ask "So, what did you say?" Harry feared the answer.

Louis looked him straight in the eyes and felt a sort of sad smile on his lips. As hot as Lucas was, he wasn't Harry. Louis looked away before he answer "I uh..well I was so shocked I just kindof stood there and accidently accepted." Courageously meeting Harry's eyes Louis saw a strange emotion in his green eyes. Envy? Shock? Sadness?

"Well good for you!" Harry tried to be perky "As much as I never liked the kid maybe you'll have a good time." He didn't mean it. Harry wanted it to go terribly so Louis could come back to Harry. "When are you guys going out?"

"Tomorrow night, right after practice"

Harry shut his eyes and sighed as Louis stepped out to shower. This sucked. Majorly. Harry guessed it was good that Louis had only accidentally said yes but it still was not what he wanted. And he wanted this so bad.

Harry went to bed before Louis came back from his shower. He knew that if he talked to Louis he would break down and cry and he did not want that to happen. Thursday passed fast and Harry was ready to go home and try to forget about it all over break. He had of course left his packing for the last minute so he found himself again in the middle of a disaster zone as Louis stepped in. It was now late but Harry had only two things in his suitcase: a book and his razor. It would probably be a long night. Louis looked around and smirked

"Is this is going to be a familiar sight for me? I've been greeted by this twice already"

Harry turned to the door and laughed. It was hollow though. "Ermm..." He scratched the back of his neck and looked up at Louis sheepishly. He so desperately wanted to ask Louis how it had gone and before he could think about the possible negatives of it he felt his mouth opening and he almost shouted it at Louis "How was the date?"

Louis just laughed. "Terrible! I've never had a worse date in my life" Harry felt a pang of jealousy go through him. How many dates had Louis been on? "I never liked him in the first place, I really only said yes because I was in shock" Louis admitted "But god, it was awful. I had to try to tell him 'we will never be anything more than friends' in the nicest way possible"

Harry smiled genuinely, for the first time in what felt like a long time. He suddenly had an idea, he didn't want to overwhelm Louis with anything so he decided against the kiss but he smiled devilishly at Louis and got up, walking to his closet. Louis looked at his questioningly but a smile settled on his delicate features when he saw the vodka Harry was holding up. 

"You could forget it ever happened, at least for a couple hours"

"Deal. On one condition" Harry looked amused so Louis continued "You have to get as drunk as I do. I've never see you bad and I think it's about time" 

Harry laughed and nodded his head. He quickly threw some more clothes into his suitcase and called it good enough to last at home for the week.

Louis brought out the shot glasses they had bought together a couple weekends ago. They were superman and superwoman. Harry filled them both up and grabbed one. He cheered to Louis and they smiled, swallowing the harsh liquid. They continued for a while, matching each other shot for shot until they were drunkingly talking about whatever came to mind. Nothing exciting happen and they fell asleep in their own beds that night but Harry was happy. Louis was still single, at least for now and their goodbye hug had lasted longer than any 'friend' hug Harry had had before. No matter how long they remained in each others arms it was too short and soon Louis was pulling away taking his suitcase down the stairs and out to his mother's car. He waved and promised Harry he would text him everyday and Harry was excited to hold him to that. 


	8. Ziam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam chapter :)

It was Thursday before break and Liam found himself walking in the crisp fall air towards the house he had first laid his eyes on Zayn. They had talked pretty much all night at that party and even though Zayn was two years older than Liam he had agreed to give him his number at the end of the night. Liam had been ecstatic. He even had a small sparkle in his eye as he gave Liam's phone back and let his hand brush over the younger boys. Liam had complimented him all night on the artwork and decoration and Zayn glowed in the praise. He had never had anyone come to a party and want to talk to him, least of all about his art. Normally, people would befriend him just for the promise of party invitations and booze but Liam was...well Liam was different. Zayn hadn't seen him take even one drink as he walked around Zayn's inherited home, marveling at everything. And though Liam had seemed a bit like a cross between a love-sick child and a lost puppy when talking to Zayn, Zayn knew he felt and looked the same when talking to Liam. Something between them had just clicked right. That night they talked but they also spent some time standing in silence which was somehow comfortable and easy. Zayn missed Liam as soon as he walked out the door that night but the couple months in between then and now they had been in constant contact. They'd hung out a few times, mostly with other people but they somehow always gravitated towards eachother. They would always end up sitting next to each other or leaving at the same time, causing extra conversation between the pair. But nothing had progressed, and despite Zayn's reputation for moving fast and moving on he wanted to be slow with Liam, wanted to keep him around for a while. So finally, after months of flirting, constant texts, and even a few late night drunken phone calls Liam finally asked Zayn out on a date.

It had been late one night, Liam's roommate was out, practice or something and Zayn had called Louis drunk out of his mind even though it was a tuesday. They'd talked for a while and now Liam was listening as Zayn settled into his bed. Zayn's breathing slowed and Liam smiled at his steady and deep fall into sleep. He didn't plan it like this, he didn't think he would ever get up the courage to ever ask Zayn this but as his breathing matched Zayn Liam couldn't control his mouth opening and saying just a few simple words: _  
_

"Go on a date with me"

"Huh?" Zayn was startled out his sleep. He felt suddenly sober and very awake. His heart started beating faster as he listened to the static on the other end. He hoped, prayed that Liam wouldn't back out now. He had been waiting for Liam to make a move since the first party. 

"Go on a date with me, please" Liam corrected.

Zayn laughed at how, of course, Liam thought he meant to be more polite.

"Yes" Zayn laughed out his answer and smiled at himself, thankful he was alone. He didn't want anyone to see how badly he was blushing.

That was when it set in what Liam had just done "Oh"

"Was that the wrong answer?" Zayn joked.

"N-no. Just surprised you said yes honestly" Liam let out a small chuckle and had stayed on the line listening to Zayn's even breaths turn into small snores before falling asleep himself.

That had been Tuesday and now, Friday, Liam was taking him to a small restaurant. He exhaled gathering his courage and walked up to the door. He knocked and almost immediately the door opened, revealing Zayn, like he'd been waiting there. Liam stepped back and almost fell off the small step. It was Zayn but god- he did something different. He still wore the same clothes, dark colors, with his hair slicked up and back gracefully. He still had the slow grin on his face accompanied by a slight blush that always appeared around Liam. But now that the door had opened to a new aspect of their relationship he was completely different. Liam gawked at him for a few seconds until Zayn waved his hand in front of his face looking concerned.

"Right. Uh ready?" Liam asked as much as he really just wanted to shove through the door, slam it shut and fuck Zayn against it. Hard. 

As much as his mind and other select body parts yearned to walk into the house he held out a hand for Zayn and turned his back.

They walked a couple blocks to the restaurant falling into easy conversation despite the new addition of hand holding. And before long their food was pushed in front of them and they were laughing away staring into each others' eyes. A small lull in the conversation had them grinning at each other.

"Stay the night" Zayn blurted out.

Liam was shocked "Wh..what?" His smile abruptly gone.

"Please," Zayn reached across and clasped Liam's hand in his own. Zayn suddenly felt self conscious and doubtful. He was happy to find Liam's fingers intertwine with his own. "That house is so big and lonely. We don't have to do anything," his eyes dropped to the table "that you don't want to. I just don't want to be alone," He braved a look up at Liam who sat smiling.

"Course. I'd love to. Really"

Zayn relaxed but still gripped Liam's hand. He slipped back into his hard, bad boy demeanor "Speaking of. Why are you still here? Break officially started a couple hours ago, everyone's gone."

Liam shrugged "Guess I just didn't feel like going home."

Zayn sat puzzled for a second before asking what Liam had hoped he wouldn't "Did you stay for me?" It came out as a barely a whisper.

Liam sat silent for a couple minutes hoping to lie his way out of this. After careful thought he saw in Zayn's face that he already had the answer. "Yes" Liam replied anyways.

Zayns only response was to smile. They finished their meal somehow still staying connected at the hands for most of it. Zayn tried to reach for the check with Liam appreciated but he swatted his hand away and paid for them both. Zayn just grinned at that and promised to pay next time. The promise of a next time was enough to make Liam's head spin and his breath leave his body for a little while.

Walking into the dark that now had settled outside they clasped hands, finding each other easily. They walked back to the house and Zayn unlocked it pushing inside. As soon as Liam was inside with the door shut and locked behind him Zayn had him pushed against it, faces only centimeters apart. Zayn slid his hands into Liams and pressed his body into Liams. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, each silently daring the other to move. Finally Zayn moved his face forward and connected his lips to Liam. As soon as Zayn's skin touched his he forgot about everything. The hard door was suddenly no longer an issue. His tired feet were never less important. World peace was no longer on Liam's brain. His thoughts had only one direction, well two really. Zayn's lips attached to his and his hardening cock in his jeans. Zayn slipped his tongue into Liam's mouth. This was the moment they'd both been waiting for since the first time they had met. Months had passed between then and now which gave the kiss a passionate but desperate undertone. 

Liam let go of Zayn's hands and moved them to his back, pulling him impossible closer but not close enough. Every inch of Liam felt sparkling and alive with electricity and from Zayn's uneven breathing between kisses it was safe to guess he felt the same. Liam moved his hands up to Zayn's shoulders and slipped his fingers into the leather jacket. It slipped off Zayn's shoulders and fell to the ground. Zayn moved to do the same to Liam. They both kicked their shoes off and Zayn raced upstairs, grabbing Liam's hand in the process. Liam followed easily, almost full out sprinting. They only made it half way up the small flight of stairs before Zayn turned around and crashed his lips into Liam's. Somehow they managed not to fall all the way back down. Zayn broke away with a small smile and a simple "Couldn't wait"

He dragged Liam back up the remaining stairs and down a small hallway. Turning around he attached back to Liam and kicked open the door walking backwards into the room. Liam broke away to look around the room. 

Zayn growled at the sudden loss of contact "Liam. Liam. Liam. LIAM." Liam finally turned his head back to look at Zayn "You can admire later, I need you  _now_ " Putting emphasis on the last word.

That seemed to do the trick because soon Liam was tugging Zayns shirt over his body. He felt the boy shudder and watched his muscles ripple across his body. If Liam hadn't been hard already he definitely was now. He clawed his own shirt off and reconnected their lips. Liam rested his hands on Zayn's lower back as Zayn pulled Liam closer via his broad shoulders. Liam could feel the marks from Zayn's nails, knowing they were going to be leaving a mark for a few days at least. He was definitely happy about that. 

Zayn pulled Liam backwards with him until his knees hit the bed behind him. He felt Liam's hands move down to his jeans and allowed Liam to break their kiss only to pull his pants off. As soon as they were discarded their lips met again, never gone for more than a couple seconds. Zayn scooted his body back to lay down and Liam followed looming over him. He rested his body down on Zayn and they tangled their fingers in each others hair. Liam slowly moved his hands to play with Zayn's boxer band and Zayn moaned right there. For some reason every single act Liam did had a bigger effect on Zayn then any one before him. He was pretty sure now Liam could please him better than he himself could.

Zayn quickly undid Laim's belt buckle and was trying to push the jeans down when Liam just laughed and practically leaped off the bed, wiggling out of them. He jumped back into bed. Now the only thing in between their two bodies was the thin material of underwear. They pressed every inch of available skin against each other. Liam could feel Zayn's erection pressed against his leg and couldn't take it any more. He slid a hand into Zayn's boxers and grasped at his hard cock. Zayn moaned and let his head fall back, breaking their kiss. Liam didn't mind though. He really didn't because he had planned to use his mouth for other things. He kissed his way down Zayn's body leaving love bites on his way. His hand never left Zayn's cock and he used his free hand to push the boxers down. Zayn kicked his feet and flicked them off the bed. Liam had reached his cock and kissed the tip. Zayn gripped the sheets around him, causing them to wrinkle under his tight grip.

Liam released his hand and licked once from the base to the tip. Zayn shuddered under him and he felt ashamed, knowing he wouldn't last long under Liam's gentle tongue. He'd been proud not to just cum in his jeans. He wasn't usually like this, he could last in bed. But Liam...he was like a greek god. The smooth skin and soft hair coupled with the massive, hard muscles was everything Zayn never knew he wanted and needed. Liam was a walking contradiction but Zayn loved (loved? woah that was a big word Zayn hadn't planned on using for a very  _very_ long time) him. Liam was cuddly but strong, soft but determined, adorable yet sexy as hell. And so so talented with his tongue.

Liam licked once more before letting his head drop down onto Zayn's cock. He wasn't about to tease when they'd waited months for this. Zayn groaned as he hit the back of Liam's throat. He had deep throated him in one try. Liam's hand wrapped around the base of Zayn's cock and he let his mouth only take in the top portion moving his hand and mouth in synch. He worked for a couple minutes, wetting Zayn's cock and pumping up and down as Zayn moaned above him becoming an undone mess is his bed. Liam sped up his movement and soon Zayn could feel the familiar tingle start in his fingers and toes. It worked its way through his body.

"Li-" was all he managed to choke out. Later it would become a nickname that stuck for various reasons.

Liam only nodded and that was only Zayn needed. The heat finally reached his center and washed completed over him. He came harder than he had in a long time. His hand was not even close to Liam's mouth. He filled that lovely mouth and watched as Liam swallowed and licked up any spilt. Before Liam even finished Zayn had flipped them over. He now hovered over a surprised Liam. A surprised and hard Liam. Zayn planned on fixing that. He leaned down to kiss Liam. The kiss was slower now, but no less passionate. Where Liam hadn't been one to tease Zayn planned on taking his time. He moved his hands down to Liam's boxers and felt the erection. Zayn was very pleasantly surprised and hoped that soon some day that cock would be filling him up, breaking him in two. If he hadn't been so worn out from his previous orgasm he probably would've been hard again at that thought.

Zayn slipped his hand under the fabric and grasped around Liam. Liam moaned and sucked harder at Zayn's lips. He moved his hands and wound them into Zayn's previously perfect hair, pulling him ever closer. Zayn began pumping him up and down, varying the pressure. He smirked when soon he felt Liam start to tighten his muscles beneath his own body. He probably wouldn't have even lasted long. Zayn stroked Liam through orgasm and watched the beautiful expression cross over his face. As soon as Liam was laying back eyes closed Zayn slipped off Liam's boxers and cleaned up the cum on Liam's chest. He threw them on the ground and crawled into Liam's waiting arms. 

They slept naked, wanting- needing to be as close to each other as possible. Zayn kissed Liam once more and gave him a small smile. No words were necessary, somehow they were already just that close. He nestled into Liam and soon his breathing turned regular and deep. Liam smiled to himself and clutched Zayn closer, happy to fall asleep to Zayn's breathing in person rather than over the phone.


	9. Reunion

Louis came back a day early. They had Saturday and Sunday practice so he found himself unpacking the small suitcase he had brought home in the empty dorm room. He actually really liked the room despite his small size but he found himself sad at the lack of a curly head boy. He wandered around the room in aimless circles, lost with himself. Finally the time for practice came around and Louis planned to exercise himself to the point of exhaustion so he wouldn't have to lie awake, alone.

Little more than half of the team had actually been able to come back early, luckily Lucas hadn't made it back yet. He had been hovering over Louis since their awkward 'date.' If you could even call it that. Lucas had taken him to a little restaurant and Louis barely ate anything, just anxious to get out of there. And now Lucas would watch Louis with eyes that displayed a whole range of emotions. Everything from sad to desperate. Louis was afraid he would be asked out again. Luckily, it hadn't been an issue yet. And now that Lucas was absent from practice Louis could full heartily focus on the game.

Unfortunately for Louis, since so few had actually shown up to practice it was cut short. He stayed late running extra drills in attempt to tire himself out so he could fall asleep easily. He had had trouble without Harry's light snores. Hours later he was covered in sweat and the night hung around him. He figured he might have a chance at falling and staying asleep until Harry came back now so he made his way back to the dorm and got a quick shower.

Louis laid down on the bed. He got up. Even after hours of running around Louis couldn't find himself tired enough to sleep. He was both excited and anxious to have Harry back. Harry made him nervous, it was that sort of crush. Louis found he had begun to pace around the room and stopped sitting down on his bed. His head dropped into his hands and he sighed. At this rate he would be up all night. Alone. Harry had offered to come back early with him but Louis waved him away, telling him to enjoy his time with his family and out of the room. Louis now regretted that decision. If he had invited accepted Harry's offer what would they be doing? Getting drunk and sharing more stupid moments? Cuddling into each other at the scary parts of another dumb horror movie? Maybe Harry would even be fucking him against the door right now. That thought got Louis' attention and he felt a small twitch from his cock. Well that was one way to pass the time. _  
_

He stripped off his shirt and laid back down on the bed closing his eyes. He let his head fall back with a moan. The great thing was he could be as loud as he wanted since he was probably the only person in the whole building. He moved his hands over his chest, desperately wishing that they belonged to someone else. Specifically a curly-haired, green-eyed boy with hands so big they could probably cover all of Louis' chest easily. He pinched and rolled his nipples causing them to harden beneath his touch. Louis hadn't put on pants since his shower and he thanked himself for that as he easily slid a hand down his body and into his boxers. His nice, clean boxers. Oh well.

Louis cupped his balls and rolled them between his fingers. One hand kept almost constant contact with his nipples. He felt he could come from this alone. He certainly was hard enough already. He pushed his boxers down and kicked them off to the side of his bed. Looking over at Harry's bed he sighed and desperately wished Harry was here with him. Louis thoughts wandered now to everything he so liked about Harry and how ravishing he would look as he wrecked Louis' body. 

Louis moved his upper down to grasp his cock. He swiped his thumb over the tip and smeared the precum down his erection. He groaned at the little friction he was giving himself. He wanted this to last though.

Louis started at Harry's laugh. When Harry laughed the sun came out and the birds sung. He would throw his whole head back and laugh with his whole body and Louis thought that was one of the most spectacular things he'd ever seen. And Harry's hands...they were big and strong and warm. Louis so wanted those hands to hold him together as Harry pounded into him, shattering him in two. The muscles in Harry's back were something Louis liked to admire as often as he could sneaking glances at Harry in the morning or fresh out of the shower. The muscles would ripple under his skin as he bent down or moved. He also liked Harry's abs. Sometimes Harry slept without a shirt and Louis swore those days were always better, the sun shining a bit brighter, understanding classes easier. Somehow Harry had amazing clear cut abs though he ate double what Louis did. Harry would always finish off Louis' plate. Louis liked that because it felt like they worked together then, like they could live harmoniously. Louis obviously loved Harry's eyes. Those emerald green orbs that somehow had glowed in the dark of the backyard at their almost kiss when they had been just inches apart. They sparkled and held life and mystery that Louis wanted to study for hours and days and months. And of course Harry's mouth. It was the center of it all. Harry's mouth said the most cheeky things that left Louis flustered. Out of that mouth also came the laugh Louis had fallen so hard for.

All of the things Louis could think of and more poured into his mind as one hand moved up and down his cock. His other hand alternated between rolling his balls and teasing his nipples keeping them hard. As more and more images flowed through his mind his hand sped up. He changed his grasp a little bit, gripping tighter and pulling harder, nearing himself to orgasm. Up and down Louis pumped impressed by his stamina so far. Louis sped up more, barely thinking anymore. The only thing he could see was Harry and the stunning smile that his pure face so often held. With that he felt the sensation starting in his toes and fingers. It slowly moved inwards and tingled along his spin, nearing him closer and closer to orgasm. He was panting heavily now and suddenly all the tingles had crashed together in the center of his body. He pulled himself once more and his orgasm washed over him. Cumming all over his abs and chest Louis finally let his cock go limp. He laid there breathing heavily, naked. 

After a couple minutes he got up and cleaned himself off. He laid back down, finally feeling tired. Which was good, they had practice again tomorrow. And Harry came back tomorrow. Harry. Louis smiled at the thought and pulled his boxers on. Crawling under the sheets he cuddled in on himself and fell asleep quite quickly. 

Louis woke up to the clamor in the hallway and the sunlight from his window. It was Sunday and people were coming back, unpacking and getting ready for more endless weeks of classes and exams. Louis sat up and looked around sad to find the room still Harry-less. It was late morning which meant Louis had only to occupy himself for a couple hours before he could throw himself into practice. 

He straightened up a bit, putting things away that he hadn't had a chance to yesterday. Louis even did some homework. He smiled at the comment Harry would give him if he saw him cleaning and studying. The hours dragged by and Louis had lunch with Niall. He went back to the room and laid down pulling a book into his lap. He read until practice, utterly disappointed Harry wasn't back yet. 

_Haz where you at??_

15 minutes later Louis found himself at the practice fields, phone still void of any recent contact from Harry. He walked to join the team and locked eyes with Lucas. Louis gave him a curt nod before Simon blew the whistle and they went running around the field. Louis avoided Lucas at all costs.

Practice passed quickly and Louis was so ready to get back to the dorm and fall into Harry, knowing he would be pulled into a hug as soon as they were reunited. He walked to the showers and finding them full, sat down to wait. Of course when he was ready to rush back the showers were full. He could just shower back at the dorm but he wanted to look nice in case Harry was there. Finally his turn came around and he showered quickly, drying off and redressing. He turned around swiftly and walked into a body.

"Oh sorry mate, didn't see yo-" was all Louis could stumbled out until he looked up into the eyes of Lucas. Great just what he needed.

"Louis. Look I know our first date" Louis only slightly cringed at the word. Lucas didn't seem to notice, continuing "didn't go great...but please let me try again? I was just nervous, I promise this one will be better."

Louis was utterly shocked. To say their date had gone 'not great' made it sound a million times better than it was. It had maybe lasted an hour and a half and they had barely found enough conversation to fill the walk to the restaurant let alone the actual meal and walk back. He must have been silent for awhile because Lucas kindof gave him a look suggesting he needed to say something.

"Uh Lucas..."

"Look please. I really like you" WHY Louis wanted to scream. The only thing they had in common was football.

"Lucas really...I..." Louis had never been good at this aspect of relationships, turning people down or breaking things off. 

"I'm taking that as a yes" Lucas beamed "tomorrow after practice?"

Before Louis could even respond Lucas walked away and spared one more small smile over his shoulder at Louis, now alone in the locker room. God, how had that gone that way? He gathered his belongings and walked into the cool air. His thoughts were consumed as he walked up the stairs to his room and for the first time in weeks Harry wasn't on his mind. He hadn't even checked his phone to see he had two texts from Harry containing all sorts of smileys, ' _can't wait to see you_ ,' and ' _I'm back now!! xx_ ' 

Louis opened the door to his room eyes downcast, upset at the way this day had turned out. His mood soon flipped as he was hit with a large body.  _Harry._ Finally.

Louis laughed "Hey Haz"

"Lou god I missed you"

"You're telling me. Living in an all-girls household is hell compared to this" He tried to gesture around the room but realized Harry still held them pinned to his sides in their hug.

Finally, but at the same time all too soon, Harry released Louis and beamed down at him. Louis looked around the room and saw a now-familiar sight. Clothes and books were strewn around the room, yet again. Louis burst out laughing again as Harry looked around ashamed. Eventually he laughed along with Louis. Louis laughed even harder happy to hear that cheerful laugh again. 

"How was practice?" Harry asked finally, walking around to start putting things away. It was amazing that they could slip into this easy friendship again. 

"Fine. Until- and you will not believe this-" Harry's stomach flipped, he didn't like the sound of that. He thought he knew what was coming and he so desperately wanted to slam his lips in Louis' and not have to hear the end of that god awful sentence. But he kept shuffling around and listened "Lucas asked me out again."

Harry had known that's what Louis was going to say. Who wouldn't want to ask out Louis. With his cute but muscular body, stunning personality, and killer looks. That was even a poor description of the boy Harry couldn't get out of his thoughts.

"Well, you said no, right?" Harry didn't turn around. He didn't think he could look Louis in the eyes.

"I tried..."

Harry whirled around at that, studying Louis. Louis was sitting on the edge of his bed, shoulders hunched. Louis squirmed under his gaze before Harry finally asked him softly "What do you mean you tried?"

"Well like he asked me and I tried to do the thing that goes along the lines of 'You're great but we won't work out' and as I was stumbling through it he somehow interpreted it differently and said 'I'm counting that as a yes' and walked away before I could say anything else" Louis shook his head and gave a small laugh that neither of them believed.

It was better than Harry had feared. He was pretty confident the date would go terribly, but a thought nagged at him. What if it didn't? What if somehow Lucas got his act together and it was an amazing date? What if Louis came back with hearts in his eyes and Harry would just have to sit through it and support their relationship? Was Lucas going to steal his Lou away? Now was the time for Harry to tell Louis. He should just shove Louis back right now and kiss him so passionately he would never even remember Lucas' name. Harry almost did just that until

"Maybe I should just cancel" Louis said, almost to himself. He somehow, thankfully, hadn't noticed Harry's mini panic attack.

"No, Lou" Harry walked over to the bed and sat next to Louis, slinging an arm around him. He was happy when Louis leaned into him "You should go on your date" _What was he saying??_  "And sit him down and tell him everything, that you don't like him like that, you just want to be friends..." Harry drifted off not sure where that had really come from but it made sense right? Louis was silent for a few seconds so Harry thought he should check. He was terrified but he opened his mouth and added quietly "Unless you _do_  like him..."

Louis' reaction was immediate. His head snapped up and he was laughing hard. "Haz...Harry" he struggled to form words in between the laughing "I do not...no...no no no"

Harry breathed out and smiled genuinely "Then Lou, you just gotta do it and he'll hopefully move on now" Harry hoped so for both their sakes.

He got up and began moving around the room again, placing objects in drawers and shifting things around to his liking.

"You're right Haz, you're right"

"Always am" Harry chuckled.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Monday passed quickly for Harry. It felt to be over in seconds and he soon was back at the door wishing Louis a good practice. He almost added a 'good luck on the date' but he thought twice and shut his mouth. Louis just gave him a sad little smile as he walked out of the door. He was nervous to tell Lucas the truth. Like most people, Louis hated rejecting people. He had tried to practice on Harry last night, telling him things he didn't like about Harry. It hadn't worked well as he had just gotten quite flustered and couldn't really come up with anything. Harry took it as a good sign and replayed the whole conversation all day. It must mean something if there was nothing Louis didn't like about him. Now, alone, Harry was terrified. He knew Louis had practice for two hours and then he and Lucas were going immediately out on their date. It was that thought that all the previous insecurities came back to him. 

What if Louis fell in love with Lucas? They could raise little football stars together. Lucas could give Louis more than Harry could, at least in the athletic department. Harry would never be able to run and play football with Louis. He could barely kick the ball without all his gangly limbs splaying out in every direction. What if Lucas whisked Louis away to happiness and love and left Harry behind in the dust? Lucas was probably great. All muscular and strong. Louis was probably just being gentle with Harry because he could see the obvious crush written all over his face. Louis and Lucas would probably laugh at how pathetic Harry was. Louis was way out of Harry's league. He was strong and smart and determined and beautiful. And Harry was just...Harry. Louis could run away with Lucas and never look back. What if even worse Louis came back and spilt every detail about their budding love? Harry would just have to sit there and smile and nod. He had had so many chances to tell Louis how he felt, months even, to show him but now...Louis would never be his.

Harry shook his head at that thought and tried to concentrate on his homework. That lasted for about a minute before he gave up and pushed himself to a standing position. He started pacing the room, unknowingly tracing the same path Louis had walked just a few days earlier. He considered walking to Niall's room to have him talk him down but Niall would just say what he always did:

"Mate. You just gotta tell him or show him. He isn't going to know otherwise and I have a feeling Louis isn't the type of guy to make a move on his own. Make a move like I did with Katie and you'll be just as happy." Katie was now usually seen tucked into Niall's side, beaming up at him. They were sickening in the cutest way possible of course. Harry was happy for them, he really was but he wanted it too. So badly. And he knew who he wanted it with. Now all chance of that was gone. And great, he was back to that thought. 

Harry glanced at the clock and realized 10 minutes had passed since Louis had left. Practice hadn't even officially started yet. Harry sat down at his desk and sighed deeply. He tried to study and push Louis and Lucas from his mind. Even though Louis was all his mind could handle that didn't mean his classes were stopping along with his brain. He had exams this week still. So he pulled a textbook out and set to work. Slowly minute by minute passed and Harry forced the thought of Louis and the date from his mind. 

He happened to glance at the clock and realized it was the exact time that their practice would be letting out. Harry huffed at himself. He slammed the textbook shut, figuring that was good enough for tonight. He probably wouldn't be able to study any more tonight anyways. Plopping himself down on his bed he laid down with his hands under his head. He felt the nervous knot that had been in his stomach all day twist and grow. It seemed to engulf the entirety of his insides. His mind again returned to how he would never get a chance again. He had had so many opportunities where Louis had been right there, within his grasp. All Harry had to do was lean out and grab him but he had never been able to. Had never had the courage to. The one that stuck out most obviously in his mind was the party. They had been so close. Louis had been right there. Harry had been able to taste Louis breath as he exhaled so close to his face. Harry had seen Louis so close up that night it was painful. Louis was so obnoxiously pretty. The blue eyes that shone like the ocean under the thick eyelashes set against the flawless skin. His cotton candy lips had been just slightly parted, almost expecting something to be between them soon. And Harry's lips could've been. He could have had Louis. Crushed him and taken him and sucked and kissed and licked at every piece of his body. He could have felt Louis shudder and quake through orgasm after orgasm that Harry could give him. And then when they were panting and exhausting and sweaty Harry could have held him all night and every night since then. But now he would never have the chance. Louis started to flash before his eyes. 

Louis looking stunning at the party, bathed in gentle moonlight. Louis coming back hot and sweaty from football, still slightly panting like he'd run up the stairs. Louis leaning into Harry whenever he slung a shoulder around the small boy. Louis smiling at Harry's jokes even the stupid ones that made no sense and Harry had spit out half on accident. How Louis had been so gentle and kind to Harry when he'd gotten a bad grade on a math test. The way Louis' eyes sparkled at Harry and everything he said. How Louis picked out his clothes, gently humming at the closet every night, picking out the perfect outfit for the next day. Louis looking like a delicate pixie on the football games Harry had attended. Running and skipping over the field when he scored a goal. Image after image passed before his eyes. 

Harry would never be able to call that precious angel his. He wanted to curse at himself and cry at the same time. He was being ridiculous. He had only known this guy a couple months...how had he made such an impact in his life? Was this love? All the emotions that he had felt over the last months began to wash over him. Anger. Want. Pity. Disappointment. Pain. Hope. Exhilaration. Happiness. Sadness. Nerves. Frustration. Arousal. Desperation. Desire. Need. Jealousy. The only thing that could explain everything in his mind was that Harry was in love with Louis. Nothing else would make sense with how all this was so powerful. All the lust, all the anger, all the jealousy. That was probably the strongest one there. He was jealous of Lucas. Just being in the same room of Louis made Harry jealous of him. All these emotions came to him one at a time and once they did they didn't leave. Every passing minute new emotions came and pilled on until Harry felt he was about to explode. His head was pounding and his heart matched the rhythm in his chest. Was this what a panic attack was? He needed Louis, needed him like air. Definitely love. Which might be stupid and fast and completely not reciprocated but Harry didn't care. This boy had walked into his life just a couple months ago and already Harry would die for him. Kill for him. 

The door opened and Harry sat bolt upright, frantic. When he saw that it was indeed Louis and not Niall or Liam coming to say hi he got up and nearly ran across the room closing the distance between the two boys. He was there in a matter of seconds. The door shut behind Louis and he backed into it questioningly looking up at Harry who was only half a foot away. Harry looked down into Louis' eyes and Louis looked back. Louis couldn't figure out the expression Harry wore. Harry didn't even know what he was feeling, he wasn't even thinking anymore. His hands were on the door, on either side on Louis' head, caging him in. He took a small step forward watching the floor as he pushed their toes together. Even the small contact felt right between them. Louis had stopped breathing at the proximity between them. Harry felt his head buzzing, were all those dreams finally going to come true?

Harry looked up from the floor, eyes raking over Louis' body. He paused shortly at Louis' lips before raising his green eyes to meet Louis' blue ones.

"Did you?" was all Harry could get it. It was all he had to ask. All he needed to know. He still wasn't thinking, just waiting and wanting for Louis. Anything that showed that yes, Louis had. That Louis was free. And Harry needed him to know. Needed him to know everything that he had felt since he had turned and spotted the angel standing in the doorway. Harry didn't just need him to know, Harry needed to show him. And sure, he should have thought this through but he was done with thinking. Louis made his heart stop and his brain stop working. And he deserved to know the effect he had on Harry. He didn't care about the repercussions any more if Louis rejected him. They didn't even cross his mind as he looked into Louis' beautiful eyes. That was the only thing in Harry's mind, those two beautiful ocean blue eyes framed by thick lashes.

Louis didn't break the connection as he nodded his head yes. That was all Harry needed as he crashed his lips into Louis'.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis' breath hitched. And he stopped. His entire being seemed to stop moving, stop processing, stop living. The only thing on Louis' mind was Harry. Wow. What. Harry was...kissing him. After all this time why now? Louis didn't stop to ask. It was so long overdue and now Louis realized how terribly badly he had needed this. Not just contact, but contact with Harry. He felt light and happy like every day before he had not been kissing Harry he had been under a cloud. And now that Harry was kissing him Louis was cleared. Everything made sense in his mind. The cloud was gone and the sun was out, birds singing.

Harry kissed him, holding him against the door with his own body. Louis had been a bit stunned to say the least and a few seconds in to Harry's kiss he remembered to react. Harry was scared for a second as Louis had stood motionless, their lips pressed together. This could be very, very bad. And just as he was about to pull back and apologize profusely Louis' hands snaked their way into Harry's curls and pulled him somehow closer. His hands flitted down Louis' sides. Louis heard the signature click of the door locking and knew Harry planned to take him to bed. He also knew how eagerly he would go. For now they stayed pressed against the door. Harry worked his lips at Louis'. He gently bit the smaller boys cotton candy lips as Louis elicited a small moan, opening his mouth further to allow Harry's tongue access. Harry moved his hands to Louis' hips and jerked him roughly forward. They were almost perfectly aligned, every inch that could be pressed together was. Harry's hands gripped tighter. He didn't want Louis going anywhere but weather or not he was being held Louis wouldn't have gone anywhere. There was no where else he would rather be.

Harry moved his face down to Louis' neck and began to nibble the skin. Louis sucked a sharp breath in at Harry's teeth on his skin. He sucked and bit until he was satisfied with the hickey he had made. Harry could feel Louis' erection straining. He reached up to Louis' chest and unzipped the sweater, slipping it off his lithe shoulders. Louis stepped forward to let the fabric fall away from his body. Harry mirroring his movements, stepped back with him, their body's still pressed close. He soon felt Louis' slim fingers begin to unbutton his shirt. Louis' fingers slightly shook against Harry and for some reason that turned him on all the more and he tore his lips away from Louis' and ripped the shirt over his head, desperate to have as little clothing between them as possible. Louis had slipped his shirt off at the same time. As soon as the shirts were out of the way their lips reconnected. Body's realigning, Louis slipped his shoes off and began to press against Harry causing them to fall back. Harry's knees eventually hit his bed and he lay back pulling Louis down on top of him. Louis let his body cover Harry's as much as possible and Harry pressed his large hands on Louis' back. Louis was held down tightly. Even if he had wanting to escape he wouldn't have been able to. Harry held him tight enough but still allowed him some movement and Louis began to grind down on Harry. His hips circled and ground down onto Harry who moaned at the friction and his lips went still from the pleasure. He began to get hard in his sweats as Louis sucked on the lower lip and continued to grind circles into Harry. Harry slipped his hands down to Louis' hips and pushed Louis down onto himself harder. He was still able to grind down and continued to tease Harry. 

Louis slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and Harry began to respond. They kissed and Louis explored Harry's mouth with his tongue. Suddenly, Harry caught Louis tongue in his lips and sucked lightly. Louis paused his hips and revealed in the pleasure. Taking advantage of his sudden stillness Harry flipped them over and loomed over a shocked Louis. Harry broke their kiss and hovered a couple inches above the smaller boy. He used the time to unbuckle his pants and start to slide them down. Louis wore black boxers underneath and his cock was aching to be free. Harry pushed the jeans down farther and Louis helped to kick them off. Immediately he was kneeling over Louis sliding his own pants down and off as well. He tossed their clothes onto the floor. Louis reached up to take Harry's broad shoulders in his little hands and pulled Harry back down with surprising strength. Harry was pulled down easily and reconnected their lips. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry and held him close. Harry ground into Louis making him moan into his mouth. Harry only ground down harder after that, rocking his hips back and forth for several long minutes. Occasionally their cocks would brush against one another and a shudder would rip through the pair. Louis started to rake his nails up and down the others back, knowing the mark they would leave. 

They kissed for a while, Harry grinding on Louis and Louis leaving his mark on Harry's back. Eventually, Harry needed more and he slipped a hand down Louis' side, almost tickling him. He felt the muscles shudder under his touch. Louis unhooked his legs from around Harry and he hooked a couple fingers into Louis' boxers and pushed them down. Somehow Louis got them completely off and moved his hands to pull off Harry's underwear. Harry laid on his side and pulled them completely off. Pulling Louis onto his side they were facing each other. Harry began to kiss Louis again, holding him close. Their cocks would rub against each other every couple seconds and now free from clothing Harry could've come from just that. Before that could happen he moved his hands down Louis and gripped onto his cock. He didn't do anything yet but was happy from Louis' reaction. Louis' lips went slack around Harry's and he smiled at the effect he had on Louis. He slipped a thumb over the tip and spread the precum around Louis' cock. Harry watched Louis' face writhe in pleasure just from the simple act of gripping him. Harry waited a few seconds and decided he wasn't going to tease Louis too much so ever so slowly he began to move his hand up and Louis quietly moaned. Louis' hands found purchase in the sheets and he held them as Harry slipped his hand back down Louis' cock. 

"Haz" Louis breathed, almost so quietly Harry barely caught it "fuck me Haz. Need...inside me" Louis couldn't even form sentences.

Harry knew Louis was a bottom from the truth or dare night in Niall's but he hand't dreamed he would ever get to fuck him. He let go of Louis "Flip over love. And on your knees."

Louis followed the directions immediately and Harry kneeled behind him. Even though he was painfully hard and longed to just push into Louis' fantastic ass he knew he had to open Louis up. He teased a finger over Louis' hole and dribbled a little spit onto Louis. Louis shuddered. Harry continued to draw his finger little up and down. After a few seconds he lightly pressed the tip of his finger into Louis. Louis hissed at that contact but pushed back demanding more. Harry obliged and pushed it until the finger was completely inside Louis. Harry suddenly remembered his lube and slipped his hand under his pillow grabbing the bottle. He popped open the top with his free hand and let some pour on Louis. He pulled his finger and gathered some lube on his fingers. Harry slipped his finger back in Louis, much easier this time. If from the previous friction or the use of lube he didn't know. Pushing in and out Louis was breathing heavily. Soon he began to work another finger into Louis. Louis moaned as the two fingers were fully inside him. Harry gave him a second and then began to move his hand again. He worked his fingers rhythmically in and out. He tried to curve his fingers a bit and Louis nearly screamed in pleasure, collapsing into the bed. Harry smiled and picked him back up easily, setting him once more onto all fours. 

After pumping in and out for a bit Harry slowly worked a third finger into Louis. He was much more open now and soon began fucking himself on Harry's long fingers breathily begging for Harry's cock. Harry ripped his fingers out of Louis at that. Louis whimpered from the loss of contact but quieted when he felt Harry line himself up behind Louis. His own cock had gone untouched and was begging for some contact. Harry pushed the tip against Louis' hole. They both shook from anticipation and Louis sucked in a breath as Harry pushed all the way in. There was still plenty of lube but Louis was tight. He sat there for a couple minutes, letting them both adjust to the feeling. Harry was in absolute ecstasy. He placed his hands on Louis' small hips once Louis nodded he was ready. Harry pulled out, almost completely. Louis clenched around air, now nearly completely empty and tried to push back, eager to be filled up again but Harry held him in one place. He slowly pushed himself into Louis, watching his entire cock disappear into the fabulous ass. He pulled out almost as soon as he was in and didn't stop the rhythm. He began to work in and out, picking up speed as he went. He vaguely thought about how they should have used a condom but this felt so much better. The feeling of skin against skin soon erased that thought. He could feel all of Louis around him, slightly squeezing Harry. Their closeness was unparalleled this way. Every time Harry would move slightly he could feel Louis' sharp intake of breath. And he would move in the right way, angling just so to hit Louis' prostrate Louis nearly screamed. He was hoarsely chanting Harry's name every time he was full of Harry. Harry moaned and threw his head back. Louis was panting already. Harry began to slam into Louis, working himself closer. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the small room. Soon the pants, the slaps, and Louis' voice was filling Harry's brain, drowning out anything else. 

Harry was brought back by a particularly hard shudder from the boy beneath him. Understanding Louis was close Harry reached a hand down and gripped his cock. He groaned and writhed under Harry's grip but Harry began to pump up and down, his own thrusts only slightly slowing down. Louis was breathing heavily. Harry moved his hand faster. He felt Louis quaking beneath him.

"Haz-gonna-cum"

Harry pumped him harder. Louis felt the heavy feeling start in his stomach and work its way out and down. His eyes slipped shut as he felt Harry's hand around his cock and Harry's cock steadily push in and out of his ass. His voice had stopped working altogether at that point. The tingling continued until it washed over him completely. He came in Harry's hand and heard Harry moaned at the sudden clench from Louis orgasm. He hadn't known he was close but from that simple tightening he came in Louis as Louis cum dripped down through his fingers onto the sheets. Louis was down on his elbows still breathing heavily. Harry's cock pulsed a couple more times inside Louis and he slowly pulled out, no longer hard. He collapsed down and felt Louis turn and lay down beside him.

Louis laid his head on Harry's chest. He felt a hand snake its way along his bed and hold his shoulder, pulling him closer. He turned onto his side and relaxed into Harry. Smiling at the contact, Louis closing his eyes he began to think back about what had just happened. The sudden silence engulfed the room as Louis' thoughts strayed. For several minutes it was quiet. He wanted it to mean something but he didn't know what Harry was thinking. It seemed no one every really knew what happened in the curly headed boy's thoughts. For now he was content to lay in silence and question it all, legs intwining. Almost falling asleep he recalled the conversation with Harry's sister. He felt the need to break the silence when that thought came to him.

He looked up to Harry and found the green eyes already locked on him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Harry said, barely above a whisper.

"This might sound...creepy but I thought you liked some guy that had eyes that sparkle like the sun sets over a lake?" Louis knew he should stop himself. He was putting all his emotions out for Harry to see but somehow it felt right and he continued "And delicate features with cotton candy lips and angel soft hair?" Maybe not as eloquent as Harry had said it but it was the right idea. Louis saw confusion on Harry's face "I overheard you talking to your sister," the confusion changed to show he recognized what Louis was going on about.

"Oh. Oh Lou..." Harry suddenly broke eye contact and seemed to look anywhere in the room but Louis "that was about you." Harry mumbled. He finally chanced a look down into Louis' eyes. Louis looked utterly shocked and Harry chuckled as emotion after emotion passed over his features. Eventually his face settled into a smile with a slight rosy hint on his cheeks. Louis lay still for a couple minutes so Harry felt the need to elaborate "I really, really like you. I think I have since I turned around and saw you in the door with that look of utter panic almost. And every day it's grown. Like your laugh, and your smile, and your humor, even when you're sad...I know this has the potential to make everything incredibly awkward but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. There's nothing I don't like about you which sucks cause if this doesn't work out it would be awful.." Harry felt himself rambling now "But I dunno..." He closed his eyes and said what he should have weeks, even months ago "I've never had feelings like these before. Never."

Harry peeked open his eyes to find an answer. In response, Louis just kissed him. Harry could feel the smile on Louis' soft lips "I really like you too. And I suppose you already know there's nothing I don't like about you. From when you tried to help me with the Lucas situation." Louis grabbed Harry's free hand and laced their fingers together. He was relieved when Harry gripped on tight. 

"How did that go anyways?" 

"Yeah well he was a bit sad and confused...like you'd guess. And he um asked me if there was someone else and if there was anything he could do to change my mind- all the normal cliche things to ask I guess. And after I explained like three times he seemed to accept it and I hugged him and then walked back alone"

Harry kissed Louis' head and they fell silent. Naked they fell asleep in each other's arms. Finally, they weren't falling asleep in beds just feet from each other.

When Louis woke up Harry was already gone to class. He saw a small note on the pillow next to his face. Smiling, he picked it up and read it over multiple times.

_Lou~_

_As much as I wanted to stay in bed with_

_you all day calculus was calling. See you_

_tonight, be ready at 7. Wear something nice._

_(I especially like your ass in those tight_

_black_ _skinny jeans)_

_XOXO Haz_

 


	12. Chapter 12

Louis felt classes stretch on forever. His last class of the day, animation, usually his favorite class, went on for what seemed like hours until by some lucky fate of the gods they were let out five minutes early. It wasn't a lot but Louis figured to count the little victories. He rushed (as well as he could with a fairly sore ass) back to his room. Harry was suspiciously absent but he followed the instructions left by him and dressed well. He even donned the skinny jeans Harry seemed to like so much. 

He sat down on his bed and lay back, trying to nap despite the butterflies in his stomach.

He didn't have to wait long though as Harry strode in the door, beautiful as always. Cheeks flushed, he moved into the room. His long legs were clothed in tight, dark jeans which were tucked into dark leather shoes. He had on a dark leather jacket and Louis couldn't help but liken Harry to a 50s movie star. He smiled at Louis who felt his heart swell at the dimples pressed stretched against Harry's cheeks. Harry walked over and gave Louis a quick peck on the lips, mostly to his surprise. Harry chuckled at his startled response and threw his backpack on his bed. 

"Ready?" He asked, turning back around to face Louis. Before Louis could answer he held out a long arm, fingers stretching for Louis'. Louis obliged and sighed into his touch, instantly relaxing. Though the butterflies were still fluttering around he was more happy nervous and excited for whatever Harry was planning for him. Harry lead him through the dorms and out of the front door, one they normally did not use. It faced opposite of town and led mostly to some suburbs and random fields. Harry seemed sure though and confidently walked down the little path, leading away from the dorm buildings. 

They followed that sidewalk for a while, chatting about this and that as they walked. Harry asked Louis' day and Louis asked him back in turn. They laughed over Louis' small limp and Harry joked he would have to carry him the rest of the way. Louis was tempted to take him up on that offer but stuck to walking all the same. Their hands stayed connected the entire way. It all seemed very domestic to Louis, not that he minded. He was actually really happy with the feeling, talking about their days and sharing inside jokes. Harry even stole a few kisses along the way. Louis started to accept them more freely, not that he'd ever be used to Harry's wonderful lips on his but it seemed more normal now, like something they'd been doing for years, not one day.

After a while they walked into a field and Louis looked up. His jaw dropped. Harry had somehow been distracting enough for him not to notice the large balloon sitting in the middle of the field they stood in. Harry stood grinning.

"I think this is the one thing I never really told you...I take up hot air balloons for fun" 

Louis turned to stare at the grinning boy "You what? We're going up...in that?"

"Scared, Lou?" Harry poked him in the side and began to pull him towards it.

It's not that Louis was scared. He wasn't. But wow, who pulled something like this for a first date? 

They walked up to the basket, the balloon mostly deflated on the ground and Louis took a long look at it. It was gigantic, bigger than he thought hot air balloons were. It was also marvelous looking. It was a rainbow, spanning from light pink through the yellows blues and greens and finally fading to purple only to circle back around to pink. 

Their hands parted as Harry easily stepped a leg up and over the basket. Louis had a bit more trouble, having to heave his short figure up the side and awkwardly turn around to fall into the basket. Harry politely tried not to laugh as he lit the flame and got the balloon ready. Louis watched as Harry moved about the small basket and the balloon part began to inflate above them. Harry leaned over to kiss Louis and Louis held him there, deepening the kiss before Harry broke away and removed the weights.

They began to float. Harry turned back to mess with the adjustments and Louis turned around and looking over the edge saw the trees and distant buildings begin to shrink. He kept his hands firmly on the ledge as he watched the ground recede faster and faster. Soon the buildings and scenery looked like toys and models set against a deep green background. Harry placed his large arms on the ledge on either side of Louis and leaned into his back. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the wonderful scent of Louis. They stayed like that for hours, Harry letting them drift along, passing over country and rivers. Louis watched as everything passed beneath him, but Harry having seen it all before just basked in Louis' gentle rocking into him when the wind shifted or they flew up a couple feet suddenly. 

They drifted for hours, just taking in the scenery and each other. They didn't say much, they didn't have to. They could just be together and it was enough, breathing each other in more and more with every soft touch or stolen kiss. Together was enough, so silently they just watched the hills and river bends float beneath them.

Soon it began to get dark and it being late fall it would quickly turn into the night. Harry began to bring them down, landing them in a small field. He produced a small trunk that Louis hadn't noticed before. Harry spread out a small pad and a sleeping bag on top. Louis gawked. How could this perfect date be real? How could this perfect human be real?

"Checked the weather, supposed to be perfect tonight" Harry said still adjusting things, he mentally added that it was almost like it was meant to be but thought against it "And we'll head back early before classes." He stood up and turned to Louis who stood, mouth still slightly parted in a small 'Oh.'

Louis just nodded, his voice didn't seem to want to work. Harry smiled and held out his hand for Louis to take. They snuggled into the sleeping bag and watched the sky darken and the stars pop out one by one. It was so much different out here than from their uni in the city. Out here every star in the universe was visible, all shining for the two of them, every distant cosmos was out tonight for Harry and Louis. The crickets began to sing and Louis snuggled closer into Harry. Everything was absolutely perfect. The weather, the boy, the place. Everything had aligned perfectly, like the fates had planned it out Louis figured. Though he would never tell Harry that. 

Harry kissed Louis' head, prompting Louis to close his eyes in bliss. He soon slipped into sleep and Harry followed.

They woke up the next morning and packed up. Harry had, of course, been too good to believe and was up far before Louis prepping breakfast for the two of them. They ate and headed back early enough to get back in time for classes. Harry kissed Louis and left for class. Again, Louis jumped a bit at the easy affection and again Harry chuckled and looked back when he left.

That night they had dinner in the dining hall, intertwining their fingers and affectionately touching. Louis had figured Harry wouldn't have wanted people to know. He figured he was just Harry's toy thing for the year. Harry would use him and then leave and find someone better for the summer and next year. He would have thought Harry would have been ashamed of him, wouldn't want people to know that he was with the little slob sitting across the table from him. Louis thought Harry wouldn't want other guys he liked to know about Louis, in case Harry wanted to do whatever they were doing with other people.

Louis would have thought all that and more until Harry had accidentally slipped up and called Louis his boyfriend.

"Well you know my mum and sis are dying to meet you" Harry said, twirling spaghetti around his fork "they wanted to see my boyfriend," He didn't even pause, just continued on as Louis nearly dropped his own fork in shock "plus they never got to meet you on move in day. And they're coming up and...Lou? You okay?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh um. Well, I just figured but I mean..I didn't, sorry you probably don't want to" Harry stumbled, instantly blushing.

"NO! No I do. I mean yes, god yes I want to be your boyfriend" Louis interrupted.

Harry beamed and stroked Louis' hand with one of his giant thumbs.

"Boyfriend" Harry smiled at him.


	13. Chapter 13

After that, Louis and Harry always came as a pairing. They were the couple everyone knew as a unit. They always came together; where one was the other would most likely follow. Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry. Some people nicknamed them Larry. 

Their first semester completed fairly quickly. Their last week in the dorm until after break had just begun and finals were being taken it seemed day and night. No one went out, no one partied. It was a time only for studying and a quick break for a meal or shower. Harry and Louis would study for hours together, just curled around each other not quite knowing where one of them started and the other began. Louis spent more time memorizing Harry's heartbeat or listening to his breathing than actually studying but he figured it just as important. 

"Lou, doll?" Harry interrupted mid-study session.

"Hmmm?" Louis hummed in response. He had actually been studying this time but force his eyes up to meet Harry's.

"What are you doing Thursday night?" Harry brushed a lock of Louis' hair behind his ear.

"Probably just packing...I haven't got any finals on Friday so just getting ready to go home I suppose" He snuggled closer to Harry with the thought of being separated for the entirety of break.

"Would you like to go to dinner?"

Louis laughed, they always went to dinner together. Louis liked to think of it like they got to have a free date every night in the dining hall. "Harry, love, we always go to dinner."

Harry smiled fondly down at him, "No Lou, I meant like out out for dinner. Like to a restaurant. Like a real proper date."

"Oh, well yeah, yes of course. You haven't got any exams Friday then?"

Harry shook his head and held Louis closer, "I'll call tomorrow and get a reservation."

Finals weren't as terrible as Louis had been expecting. He finished them all early and had plenty of time to check over his answers at least once. Harry breezed through all his exams like he was already in the business world. Louis was sure he would get all A's so he fawned somewhat excessively, not that Harry seemed to mind, over how proud he was of Harry all the way to the restaurant.

They were escorted inside and to a table. Harry took his signature position of holding Louis' hand over the table and stroking it with his thumb as they leafed through the menu discussing the options. Once the waitress came and took their orders Harry grabbed his glass and raised it at Louis.

"I propose a toast"

"What for?" Louis giggled.

"Congratulating ourselves on completing the first semester of uni, no matter how well or how badly the exams might have gone"

Louis thought it quite silly but figured he would do whatever made Harry happy and played along joyfully. He raised his own cup and they toasted, taking a sip in unison.

Harry stared into Louis' eyes as he lowered his glass to the table. Louis tried to stare back until he could feel the blush start to raise in his cheeks and he was forced to look away.

"You know there is an actual reason I brought you here tonight" Harry began.

"Oh?" Louis' gaze snapped back to Harry, intrigued. Harry usually just spit out whatever was on his mind. To do something like this, getting dressed up and going out for dinner, it must be something big.

"It's going to sound silly, but I need to do it so just keep an open mind, ya?"

"Spit it out, Haz. You're making me nervous" What if Harry was breaking up with him? What if he was leaving? Oh God, Louis didn't think he could handle all the crazy uni happenings without Harry waiting for him every night. 

Louis mind whirred as Harry took a deep breath, almost comically and began to speak "I want you to like move in with me, on my bed. I know it's stupid, but I had to do it, make it official?" Louis let a breath out he didn't know he had sucked in" I don't want it to be mine, I want it to be ours" That was where Louis began to smile "I want it to be our bed from now on and your bed can be extra seating or something?" By now, Louis was nodding enthusiastically. He leaned across the table as soon as Harry had finished and kissed him yes in response.

"Of course, I sleep there every night anyways, love" Louis shook his head at how ridiculous this was, but god did he love Harry for doing that. Wait-woah. Love? "I just have one proposition?"

"Anything?"

"Why don't we push the beds together? Make like a queen sized bed" Louis proposed.

"Anything but that. No." Harry crossed his arms and shook his head.

"And why not Harry?" Louis mimicked him and found himself crossing his arms as well. What was wrong about more space? They could really spread out then. And it seemed more real to have a bed bigger than a twin. It all made sense.

"I just don't like that idea, so no"

Louis sighed "What the fuck? You're allowed to change our room, but I make a teeny tiny suggestion and it's all 'hell no Lou!'' Louis did his best Harry impression which usually left them in giggles but now just seemed to make Harry angrier.

"Louis, I just don't want to do that"

"We would have more space! It would be bigger, for fuck's sake Haz you are so stubborn. Everything has to be your way. If we pushed the beds together, it would be like a queen sized bed!"

Harry still had his arms crossed "No, Lou."

Louis started to get really upset. He was trying his best to be quiet since they were in public, but he knew he would explode soon probably. "Well why the fuck not Harry?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times. He uncrossed his arms and held his hands in his lap. His eyes fell as he examined his fingers twisting anxiously. Louis immediately felt bad. This was such a stupid argument to have, but it did always have to be Harry's way or not at all. Finally Harry nearly whispered "I just want it to be the one bed because we can be closer. I can hug you tighter every night knowing one of us might fall off, I like holding you as close to me as possible and one bed would make that so much easier."

Oh.  _Oh._ Louis immediately felt himself soften. "Oh. Oh of course Haz, anything you want. Just the single bed, yeah?" Harry looked up, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Louis smiled and reached his fingers out, Harry took his hand and kissed the knuckles gently, "We can even get rid of my bed if you want," Louis paused slightly before adding on "anything you want." Harry beamed at him.

That had been their only 'argument' that year. They were that couple, the one that never really fought. When they occasionally got into small spats they always made up quickly and found themselves panting in bed after, covered in swear and completely over whatever was the issue. That night was the first time they had make up sex. Even though Louis didn't really consider it an argument he went along with the passion Harry decided to bring home.

As soon as they made up and Harry kissed his knuckles Louis saw the twinkle in his eye, the one that meant he was ready to fuck Louis senseless. Harry kept hold on Louis' hand throughout the meal and they ate quickly, eager to get back to the room- their room.

The walk back was torture, Harry kept sucking at Louis' neck, in the place only he knew. He would walk behind Louis, his hands reaching in front of the smaller boy and press their bodies together while his lips worked at Louis' pulse points. Louis had to stop walking a few times and Harry kept reminding him he had to at least wait until they got back to their room.

They finally got back to the building and it was mercifully empty as they practically ran back up the room. Everything was mostly silent in the hall, as most people were probably asleep for the final exam day. Even Niall's room wasn't emitting noise like usual.

Reaching their door Harry turned Louis around and pressed him into the door, using his own body as force. He licked his lips slightly as he kept eye contact with Louis, hands wandering up and down his sides. Achingly slow, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Louis'. Louis reached up and yanked his hands through Harry's hair, tousling it. Harry emitted a particularly low and throaty moan as Louis pulled especially hard. 

Harry somehow managed to find his key and unlock the door. It fell open against their weight and they stumbled into the room. Louis took the momentarily lapse to take control and he threw Harry against the door, pressing their bodies back together as soon as it was shut and locked. They didn't turn the light on as they made out against the door, fully engrossed in each other as they pressed every inch available together.

Louis' hands remained in Harry's hair, pulling against the silky strands in the way he knew Harry liked. Harry moaned every so often allowing Louis further access into his mouth. Slowly it began to get more heavy and Louis felt himself desperately growing hard against the tight jeans. He pressed himself harder into Harry, rolling his hips against him to get friction. Harry groaned and slightly lost himself in the kiss from it. He was achingly hard in his own jeans. 

Harry pushed Louis back a little and began to slip off his shoes, while his lips were still pressed against Louis and his hands still gripped the shorters' hips tightly. His hands slowly moved in front and began to unbuckle the jeans he loved so much on Louis. Louis unzipped Harry's jacket and slid it off his shoulders. Harry let it fall to the floor as Louis somehow wiggled out of the jeans without breaking their kiss. Louis' fingers teased against Harry's chest as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt button by button until he waved open, showing the abs that Louis often liked to kiss. Now, however, he only wanted sex. Hot and dirty sex that left them panting and only half alive. That idea made him grow harder and he pressed again into Harry, getting some friction. He felt Harry's dick press back into him, somehow through the jeans and the underwear Louis knew were peaking out. 

They remained in the middle of the room, hovering in a spot as they stripped down. Louis pushed the shirt off of Harry's shoulders and Harry nearly tore Louis' shirt off his body. Harry lost his jeans shortly and they stood, kissing happily in nothing but their underwear. They could stay there all night, very content but Louis wanted more, wanted it all tonight, hard fast and dirty.

He pulled Harry as he stumbled back in the direction of Harry's bed. Harry somewhat guided him until his knees hit the bed. Harry spun them around and he sat himself on the edge. Louis climbed onto his lap, straddling Harry's hips. Harry rested his hands on Louis' thighs as Louis released Harry's hair to desperately pull Harry impossibly closer to him. They kissed a couple minutes before Louis began to softly grind into Harry. Harry moaned loudly from the little friction and leaned back until he was lying with Louis on top, still straddling him. Louis ground harder and harder, messily kissing his boyfriend.

Harry was ready for more and propped Louis up on his knees so he could slide the underwear down. Louis took the hint and took each leg out until he was naked on top of Harry. Louis pushed Harry's underwear down and it was kicked off onto the floor. They hadn't stopped kissing and now they lay side by side in each other's arms pushing against one another as much as they could. Their dicks rubbed together and Louis brain stopped for a minute. Harry took his slight paralyzation to flip him over onto his knees. He positioned himself behind Louis and rubbed the precum down his cock. Louis whined, showing his impatience.

"Babe, I gotta open you up a bit"

Louis only shook his head in response. He didn't want any prep? Harry found that incredibly hot and figured Louis was ready to be fucked into oblivion. He lined himself up with Louis and slowly pushed the tip in. Louis tensed at that but allowed the rest of Harry to slip inside him. Harry reached down and found Louis' nipples, tweaking them, allowing them both some pleasure while Louis loosened a bit. 

Eventually Louis nodded and Harry straightened back up ready to pull out.

"Wait Haz?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want to see you"

Harry regretfully pulled himself out slowly and Louis flipped over. He grabbed the back of his knees, open for Harry. All for Harry. Louis was so completely vulnerable right now, fully giving himself over to Harry. He leaked a bit more precum at that thought and spread it around his head, looking at this beautiful boy in front of him. He realized he had been staring and was jerked back to reality when Louis slightly whined, wanting something, anything from Harry. Harry slowly pushed himself in again, fitting inside completely. He didn't wait for Louis this time. He didn't think he could stop once he had already gotten something. Harshly, he pulled himself in and out of Louis. Louis had his eyes clenched in extreme pleasure as he struggled to keep his knees up, allowing Harry complete access. 

He started to unconsciously speed up, needing more pleasure, more friction, more Louis. He pumped in and pulled out, moaning slightly at his boyfriend beneath him

"Babe...god, you look so good. All open, just for me" Harry groaned.

Louis' eyes flew open and then widened. His mouth parted slightly and he began to shoot cum on his stomach. He hadn't realized how close he was, but hearing Harry say that had somehow worked so well. His eyes rolled back into his head as his cock spurted twice more. He was still clenched around a stunned Harry.

"God, Louis...you are so so sexy...gonna cum"

Louis woke up from his semi coma and pushed against Harry's chest. Harry fell back against the other end of the bed, hard and angrily ready to cum. Louis crawled between his legs and Harry gasped realizing what he was about to do. Harry watched as Louis licked up the underside of Harry's cock, not wasting any time to tease as Harry was already so close. Once his tongue reached the tip his whole mouth came down on Harry's cock. His hand crawled up, cradling Harry's balls. Harry collapsed back down, unable to keep watching. He writhed in pleasure as Louis hollowed his cheeks and pulled back up. He pushed down just once more and Harry shot into the back of his throat. The pleasure surged through his body, coming in wave after wave as he came in ribbons down Louis' throat. Louis kept his cheeks hollowed and swallowed thickly to Harry's ragged breaths. Louis licked a couple more times up and down Harry's cock, finding every last drop to swallow. Harry could nearly come again from that.

After he finished the last drop Louis crawled up into Harry's waiting arms. He nestled his naked body against Harry's and let his fingers play around the abs he loved. He vowed to lick them tomorrow morning...

 

 

 


End file.
